The Stinger and the Bee
by Roselark
Summary: Every bee cannot thrive without it stinger, and every stinger must have a bee to be able to function. After escaping from jail Cadence finds herself in Crown City as Amoretta. She lands a job at a junkyard out of city bounds. Never expecting that something bigger than her own problems lied within. Swept into the new world, Ami must escape her feelings and all who want her dead.
1. Prologue - Stinger

**Stinger**

Thank you for giving my fiction a chance, this is a small fiction I've had stocked up for a while and I've now decided to finally share it on here.

 **"If your plan success hinges on not getting caught, you need another plan." - Jim Grant**

* * *

The weapon twined her fingers more gracefully than she wanted it to, but she guessed that was the price for the life she lived. She could call it a small perk that no one else could imagine even having; a natural instinct she'd been

born with. She wanted to say that her parents were proud of her for her barely trained for accomplishment, but she'd have to bring them back to life for that to happen.

"Don't even think about it!" She jutted her hand back, soaking the knife into the abdomen of her nemesis's minions. They were nothing short of mindless humans once filled with life, that's what happened though when you let a mad man stand behind the curtain. . . Hell began to look like heaven to anyone around him. And she was no friend to distancing herself from these people.

It's not like she walked up to their doorsteps and started chatting with them; somehow they found her and next thing she knew she was waking up to their lies. She left, forgot, and that's when the past bit her in the butt. She should have learned by now that when someone says they liked bad stuff, it meant that they liked bad stuff. But somehow she let herself believe that someone liked her for who she was and not what she looked like, but deep down she knew they were only using her skill set to booster themselves higher until they hit the ceiling so hard the debris came down and konked her on the head.

Caden blocked out the bodies from her vision and walked from the bloody scene, shoving her twisted dagger back into its sheath. Her heart would've turned over in her chest at the sound of the sirens, but she couldn't count the number of times she'd gotten close to being caught, but escaped within a matter of seconds of the police reaching her.

"Caden Balthizair!"

Her feet stiffened, they'd actually caught her. To say the least she was impressed, and what was more impressive was that they knew her name. She'd been very keen on making sure her identity was masked behind the nation's nickname for her, Stinger. It had a ring to it, and she liked how it rolled off her tongue every time she fought. In fact she'd used it so much herself that she had almost forgotten that her name was Cadence Stephanie Balthizair.

"FBI. Put your hands up where I can see them! You're under arrest for the murders of. . ." The man standing behind the bush almost was humming to himself a tune of memory. Finally he gave up. "All these people and every other murder you've committed across the states."

She looked down to her chest to see three small red dots swimming around the creases of her blood crusted shirt and she didn't doubt that one was planted perfectly in the middle of her forehead. She was caught, it was a feat she wasn't expecting, but they did good, not even her enemies had been able to actually catch her. Well, besides him but he was something different.

Dropping to her knees, Caden raised her arms and allowed the man who wore a vest with FBI impinted across the chest shove her arms down and clasp cuffs around her wrists.

"Careful Officer, I'm allergic to metal." She snarked with a grin.

He clasped it tighter and she cringed as the metal dug into her skin.

"You're gonna have to get over that allergy because you're going to find yourself behind a lot of metal for the rest of your life." He shoved her to her feet and she waded through the mud to the opened door of the nearest police vehicle. "Get in." He rammed his elbow into her head and she let out a sharp gasp as she was sent plummeting to the seat. Regaining her stance she looked up and smirked with a wink as she slammed the door shut.

The smile faded. "Prick." She mumbled when he finally walked away. Something growled beside her and she looked over to see a German Shepard on high alert, his eyes dead on her. "What'ya lookin' at fido? I got no bone." Her head wilted and fell against the headrest before her. She'd lost count of how many she killed, but they weren't human, they were mindless drones created by a mad man.

 _Try explaining that one to the judge, I'm sure he'll take real like to that._

Caden sighed at her thoughts and clenched her eyes shut. No doubt there were going to be years of trials ahead and days in jail she'd hate, maybe some she'd like, but that was all in the back of her mind, a piece of hay lost to the wind. What really scared her was the thought of that man getting the upper hand now that she was gone; he'd have no one to stop him and with that power he'd fufill his plan.

 _I gotta break free._

She had no plan, her life was falling apart, and she was on lockdown inside a car with a dog next to her who looked like he was about to rip her head off just because he wanted to.

 _I'll formulate a plan in prison._

She looked good in orange right? It'd been so long since she actual wore something that say, 'hey, look at me'. But fashion was nothing, it should've been nothing at least, it wasn't her fault that she had a bit of a girlie-girl streak.

 _He's not gonna win._

The car roared to life and she jerked her head up, gaining a deafening and threatening growl from the dog beside her. The policeman in front paid no mind and began driving away from the scene that now had each body covered in crime scene blankets and little number stands to indicate evidence.

 _I will break free. . ._

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading and hey, if you have any thoughts, go ahead and let me know in the comments below. I will be updating 'The Stinger and the Bee' every Friday; today is different since this is more or less the Prologue.**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Restart

Restart

 **Change is inevitable. Progress is optional. ~ Tony Robbins**

* * *

"Thank you, again, Mr. Clay for interviewing me." Both stood and shook hands, the man before her beaming a smile. This had been what, her tenth job interview and finally someone had taken interest to her skills.

"Please, if you're going to come work here, call me Denny. . . And my son's Russel." The man, Denny, commented.

"Denny, cool name. But really, thank you." She shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Anytime Miss. Corloviss."

She shrugged. "Amoretta, if we're going by a first name basis. But most call me Ami." The name was jagged against her tongue, but with time she'd get used to it. She had a reason for choosing it, but it wasn't one she particularly liked to think about - which in turn made her wonder why she even took it as her new name.

"Ami then, you'll start tomorrow. We open at eight and close at ten or twelve, really whenever me and my son are ready for bed." Denny informed.

Amoretta chuckled. It had been fake, but the feeling scratching her throat reminding her that she hadn't done such a thing in almost six years. "Well I'm not on any scheduale so whenever you need me I'll come in."

"You have a place to stay?"

His enthusiam was jarring and she didn't know whether to take it as exciting or a threat. "Ya, I have an apartment in the city, but don't worry I won't let it interfere with my work scheduale."

"It's okay if you're a few minutes late, I understand traffic issues? Do you have a vehicle?"

She wanted him to stop with the questions, it was already annoying enough that his personality was making her sick, but now she felt like she was being interogated by Mr. Happy-go-lucky. Smiling she bit her tongue. "It's a junker but he does me good, thank you anyways."

"Dad! Fix-it's got another Dece-" A small boy bursted into the room. "Kink. He's got another kink in the system." He half panted, half heaved, his eyes breaking Ami's gaze and looked to his father.

"Who's Fix-it?" Ami asked with a raised brow. Her hands slowly rose from her pockets in curiosity.

"He's our refigerator." Russel shouted quickly, glancing at her for a second.

"Stove!" Denny shouted after his son.

"Alright, sounds like I might have to get started already." Amoretta smacked her hands together with a faked smile.

"No, it's alright." Denny covered. "Fix-it needs special attention." He held out his arm and led her out the doorway to the hot open air she couldn't quite call home yet. Smiling she bowed her head and walked before him almost in a way not allowing him to show her to her car.

Her eyes caught a flicker of movement and she looked over to see a large statue shadowing her. She would've screamed if she hadn't seen worse. "Nice dino statue." Denny gave her the impression that it was a touchy subject and she didn't speak any more of it, lest she draw unwanted attention. They reached the doorway and she turned to face Denny. "Thank you again, Denny, you're the first real person to actually give interest to me."

"You can sell, fix, and work all hours of the day, why wouldn't I want you?" The man almost shouted and Ami gently closed her eyes for a second to brush away the coming headache. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at eight a.m, given a few minutes if you need it."

Ami walked out and the doors shut on her. Pressing his back against the door Denny Clay sighed with relief. He wanted and needed the extra pair of hands, older human hands, but as the interview finished and he got her out he realized how hard it would be to keep her from not finding out about the Decepticons or Autobots or anything else that would prompt her to tell the whole world their secret. It was hard enough to keep everyone from Crown City figuring out their little secret when things like a freeway race happened, but now the city could have an insider.

Denny calmed himself and walked over to the Alchemore where Fix-it and the others were assessing the new Decepticon. Amoretta wouldn't be a problem, she seemed very eager to keep to herself unless she was called to come out. This would be easy, and if she did happen to find out, maybe she'd be alright with keeping a secret this big.

"It's too late in the afternoon to go out, with the humans having their traffic and all. We'll head out at night when everythings died down. We'll have a lower chance of being spotted." Bumblebee commanded as he looked at the profile dancing across the screen.

Denny crossed his arms as the meeting adjourned and the bots scattered away from the ship.

"Denny, how'd the interview go?" Bee inquired, trying to break away from the datapad.

"It went great, I already hired her and she'll be starting tomorrow." The human beamed. "She seems great, and I'm excited to have that extra pair of hands for the things I can't do."

"Dad," Russel weaned in. "Don't you think it's a bad idea to bring another human around. I mean, what if she finds out about, y'know, them?" He shrugged as his arm swept out toward the Autobots.

"Ah, she won't find out, I'll keep her in the isles you guys are a ways from so she won't even think of spotting you. And besides I need the help."

"But you've got me." His son pestered with sorrowfull eyes.

"Don't sound so offended, Rusty, I'm not replacing you." Denny ruffled his sons hair and the boy fixed it back eagerly. "And no offense towards you guys, I mean you're a big help with the stuff I couldn't even dream of moving. But I need adult human hands that could do the things I can't get to in a days, weeks worth. And Russel you work so hard around here I want you to have more time with your other human friends your age. I know it'll be a little bit harder but having Ami around will make things all the more easier for me and it'll open up more time for me to come with you guys on missions to Crown City."

"Your point is valid, Denny Clay." Drift commented. "But what if she does happen to spot one of us, what shall be our course of action?"

"Uhh, ya, I haven't really thought of that yet." Denny scratched the back of his neck. "But really guys, this'll be good and it'll get easier over time."

Bee raised his hand to stop the man before he could go any further. "Don't worry, Denny. We all understand that you need the help. This yard is big and we, along with your son, can only handle so much. While another human adult could higher your chances of your business gaining more profit. Anyways, we're dealing with a new 'Con and he's been keeping us pretty busy so we won't be around too much."

Denny huffed a sigh and allowed the tension in his body to loosen. He was glad they understood because one way or another he was going to have Amoretta work here. She was the hardest working, at least he thought, out of all the people he interviewed, and at the least she seemed less likely to notice the bots than some snooping teenager who had nothing better to do than rummage around the yard and not work.

* * *

Ami brushed her hand through her a-line bob and sighed. Plopping down onto the couch that was weather beyond recodnition, she smiled. It'd taken her a while but she was finally getting back to her old life. Albiet this one was much different, but the casualness was all the same and she liked it. She was different though, spending over three years in jail awaiting her sentence wasn't as pleasent as it sounded and it had made her into someone she hoped she'd never be. She was more shy than usual and more than before she could take a punch hard enough to knock someone out and still be concious enough to pummel the other person.

But that was her past now, one month passed and it felt good. No one thankfully had recognized her from the telivized reports of her disappearing act, but she could thank her trusty scissors, dark auburn hair dye, and colored contacts for that one. It was weird to see herself in the mirror each morning, hair that used to fall past her chest now rested at the feathered down to the nape of her neck and desended only to her collarbone, auburn colored with deep magenta highlights burrowing underneath the thickness of her hair. And then there were her eyes, their usual suave amber was replaced with a deep ocean blue.

Stretching her arms out across the couches head she bent her head back and closed her eyes.

"Hope is only a reminder that you lost something and are wishing for a better life." Her eyes clenched and her nose scrunched at the words that replayed in her head and slipped her lips. The sentence was once one that was always being repeated by Dr. Elenstern, her sworn enemy and the man she almost once called a father figure. He would say it every day until his lips cracked and her ears bled, until both had it seared into their brains indefinitely and the only thing she could ever think of was that line of words.

"Curse your frickin' name." She mumbled to herself, her fingers curling around the fabric of the couch. "Curse you and your name forever until your lineage dies." Her body bent forward and she leaned her elbows against her knees, a sudden sickness washing over her. Ami stayed like that until the feeling finally faded and she could stand without it coming back.

Walking to her room, she bent the bed back into the wall and locked it in place. Her eyes stared at the now empty space covered with soft pink and lime green stripes, a revolting attribute that came with the room. She blinked a coupe times before her hand reached for different latch underneath the bedding and down came a hidden panel that housed her weapons. It hadn't been easy to get back every single weapon she'd lost from her incarceration, but she'd done it with some help of her friends and allies.

Her finger ran across the handle of her most trusted twisting blade, the leather begging her to grip it tight once again and slice it across the air as graceful as a ballerina would pirouette. But she refused her feelings and snatched her hand back to her side before her finger could reach the sharpened blade. She shouldn't even be looking at the weapon, she should've locked them away forever. But she knew that Dr. Elenstern would find out about her illegal freedom and she knew that one day he would find her and she knew that when that day came he would spare little mercy on her soul. So as much as she hated having the weapons hidden underneath the one thing that was meant to make people feel safe, she had to do it, for the safety of herself and the poor innocents who lived around, below, and above her in the accursed apartment complex.

"You won't win this time, Dr. Elenstern, I promise you that." She slammed the hatch closed and pulled her bed back into place. She would try to forget the weapons for now, at least, until she was called to use them once again. Because Caden was not forgotten, she was only changed.

* * *

 **For now I'll refer to Cadence as Amoretta so there's no worry for interchanging names. Thank you again for reading, and if you have any thoughts, go ahead and leave one for me!  
**


	3. Chapter 2 - Arisen

Arisen

 **Today is not just another day. It's a new opportunity, another change, a new beginning. Embrace it. ~ Unknown**

* * *

Amoretta stepped from the steaming shower, pushing the last of the water out of her hair. She didn't know what it was about morning showers, but somehting about them always made her day feel cleaner and more productive. Pulling a towel from the nearby rack she scrubbed her face of the water and sighed as she drew her hands toward her chin. This wasn't the first time since her return that she'd gotten up before the roosters crow and gotten ready for the day. In fact she couldn't remember the last time she wasn't awoken at this forsaken hour of the morning; and all because of the faces the blurred her vision as she slept.

They were like zombies, worse than that, but the mentality was far too the same. She couldn't call them human, no one could with what they were subjected to in the labs. But no one else knew of these experiments going on, just her and Dr. Elenstern, and the occasional poor sucker who got away not realizing that the second he stepped out the door five guns were ready to blast him into little particles of nothing.

She wiped away fog from the mirror with her towel and peeked at her reflections face. Every time she looked it was as if she were looking at a fraternal twin and not herself. Except for her scars, that she could always call her own - when they weren't hidden behind makup. Now she could see them, her largest one running from behind her ear down to her neck and across it. And her smaller ones, three cat like scratches across her bottom right cheek and under, one at the crease of her left eye running below her lashes, and her last small scar hidden behind her hair at the nape of her neck. Made not by knifes or whip like the others, but by burning metal. They were nothing to her but past tactics she used to ward and scare off any potential onlookers.

"Another day, Ami." Her voice dropped a tone everytime she spoke her name, every time she began to think that her life would never be normal again, every time she knew that someday her enemies would find her again and kill her, or worse, send her back to prison.

Amoretta clenched her nails into the skin of her palm and relaxed her tensing body. "You'll be okay. . . Maybe this time no one will find you or suspect you and you'll live a normal life." She met her reflections eyes and groaned. "Right, like normal was ever a part of me." She firmly pressed her hands on the bathroom counter and let out a long stream of breath before nodding to herself slowly. "This is a new life, I must take it, and today is exceptionally new for the job I have. Forget about my past, forget it all and move on." She glared at her reflection and she would've sworn that for a second, she could see her old self staring back, almost begging her to forget this new life.

* * *

Ami parked her beaten up datsun - well it wasn't exactly hers but the original owner sure of heck wasn't going to miss it since it had been 'his' funeral she'd borrowed it from. Slamming the door shut with all the force she had, she clomped up to the large door of the junkyard in her baggy overalls, cropped black shirt, and clunky workboots that were chaffing at the metal toe.

Her eyes trailed to the code bar on the left and she narrowed her eyes at it. Denny had given her the code yesterday after he'd hired her and now it was just the journey of trying to remember it. She was never good with memorizing things - exept for bad memories - but she could've sworn she had a rhyme to go with the code.

Silently she whispered the rhyme to herself. "Five-two tie your shoe, sixteen-twenty-seven clonk your head and go to heaven?" Nodding she typed in the code and the door creaked open. "Heavy operations for a junk yard." She murmered to herself as she walked into the yard and smashed her hand against the close button. Her eyes trailed around the area for a while before she spotted the lane that Denny had said needed the most work. Reaching for her heavy duty work gloves she pulled them on and walked over to the isle. Sure enough she was greeted with antiques and beauties galore that looked as if they'd been through the ringer.

Her eyes landed on a set of fridges first that seemed to of been sliced in half by some kind of heated weapon. Cocking an eyebrow she trailed over to the furthest one and rubbed her hand across the perfect angled gash. "With some welding and rewiring I could get you up in no time." Her head perked at the thought of the tools she needed and instantly she went to the one place that would have them - the garage - at least she hoped he had one and that the tools were there.

* * *

Russell wandered the antique yard, a half eaten banana in one hand and a filing datapad from Fix-It in the other. His eyes were bobbing up and down the racks at all that his dad had, and one by one he filed each item that looked like it needed to be fixed. His dad had put him up to this, saying that the more stuff they found for Amoretta to do in the other parts of the yard away from the Alchemore, the better. And what's more productive than actually finding it all for her so she wouldnt get 'lost' searching for anything to work on.

He was focused on the higher racks when his foot caught something and he tripped. Before he could catch himself he had already fallen face first into the dirt, his datapad and banana thrown across the land. Groaning, he pushed himself to his knees and looked around. The sound of a welder brought him to his conscious thoughts and he craned his neck back to see someone standing tall behind him, a welders mask covering their face as they held a torched welder in their hand. He yelped and scrambled back in a crab-walk, staring cautiously more at the welder than its holder.

The device flicked off and the mysterious person set it aside before pulling off the mask. It was the girl from the other day that his dad had interviewed. "Hey, so sorry, I didn't know anyone would be wandering down here." She set the mask down and held out her gloved hands. Looking down at them she shrugged a smile and pulled them off haphazardly before throwing them on top of the fridge that was looking almost as if it had never been spliced in half. "Sorry." She held out her hands again, dainty as they were they looked worn from time.

"I-it's okay." Russel accepted her gesture and she pulled him upright. "It's only seven-thirty, you're not supposed to be here until eight."

"Ya," Ami shoved her hands into her deep pockets that covered her until her wrists. "I got a morning itch and couldn't shake it, thought I'd show up early and get started."

"You're definitely never gonna be a fashionably late person." He joked.

Amoretta laughed, her lips spreading from ear to ear, but the laugh was fake, that Russel could easily tell. "Well fashion was never really my thing, kid." She held out her hand to shake. "I don't think we've formally met yet. I'm Amoretta."

"Russell."

"Good name, I knew someone named Russel once." Ya, someone she had to kill. "He was a nice guy, emotionless, but good at heart." At least she was sure she was telling the truth.

"Riiiiight." He picked up his datapad and what had been his breakfast, holding them both close to himself. "Look, I've gotta find my dad, but we can talk later." He ran off toward the trailor his father lived in and burst through the doors. Throwing the banana away he looked around but couldn't find his father but instead did find one neatly made bed - for being messy at times, his father sure liked a clean trailor. Charging out he found his father in the restaruant cooking a small breakfast for Russel and himself.

"Rusty!" His father called as the door dinged signifying that Russel had finally come in. But there was no time for chit-chat, not at a time like this.

"Dad!" Russel leaned over and held his knees, trying to catch his breath. Honestly every time he tried running from place to place in the yard he always underestimated how large it actually way. "She's here."

"Who? The buyer? I wasn't expecting Miss. Poines to come until ten." His father scratched his beard.

"No," He gulped the air."The girl you hired. She's here and working out in the yard. She said she got here early and judging by how well your fridges look she'd probably been here since the early morning." Russel sat at the seat and watched as his father set out a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and buttered toast for the both of them.

"There's not much to worry about right now, the bots are out on a mission for a few days."

"But what if she see's the Alchemore, all the tech inside of it, the pictures?"

His father poured some orange juice. "There's nothing to worry about, son. I mean, we made people think that the Autobots fighting Megatronus was just a glitch with some movie tech, I'm sure we can keep this a secret from her."

"She's bound to find out sooner or later, and I'm banking on the former happening." Russell calmed, his eyes glaring down the toast.

"C'mon, stop being such a worry wart. We can have Fix-It put up some surviellance so whenever she gets close the bots will know to transform and we can get her out without a single notice."

"Yes, because the bots are the only thing to hide."

"Russell, Russell, why such mistrust in your old man?" They stayed silent for a while before moving on with their morning, nothing else being said except through cautious looks of hope that their new hired hand wouldn't find out, at least, not now when everything was just beginning to go back to normal.

* * *

 **I have a busy day coming up tomorrow and so this chapter has come out a little early. Thank you to all who have read my story, you all make my days a thousand times better!**


	4. Chapter 3 - New Hand, New Rules

New Hand, New Rules

 **Failure is an event, not a person. Yesterday ended last night. ~ Zig Ziglar**

* * *

Fix-It opened up the ground-bridge and set it up to close after everyone returned. Rolling down the ramp he practically was bouncing on his wheels with excitement. One by one the bots rolled in from one of the most interesting places on Earth, the Anarctic. He had wanted to go there himself, but he would have frozen up immidiately and shut down - plus the last incident with Chopshop kept him as bay. So he was inclined to stay here while everyone else ventured out, but of course he kept his comm. open to make sure that they brought him back some of the plant life there; it amazed him that something so fragile could live in a place like that.

"Hello team!" Fix-It almost screamed as she rambled back up to the control port and watched as everyone transformed.

"Fix-It, you got any heaters or something we can defreeze ourselves with?" Bumblebee asked as he tried stretching his limbs, but ultamately failed from the ice between his cogs.

"Of course sir." Fix-It rolled to the back of the Alchemore, his optics almost never leaving the team as he searched for a plant. "Here you go, sir." He came out with heaters that had been stored on the ship in case of a deep-freeze, like that would ever happen though. "Did you bring me back any Chants-Grants," He smacked his torso. "PLANTS!?"

"Here ya go." Strongarm tossed moss over at him and he stared at it wide eyed. Some of the others froze at the thought of him acting out in rage at the movement.

"This is so cool! Thank you all for bringing me this, I have to get started right away!"

"Right, we'll be off warming up if you need anything." Bumblebee commented.

Fix-It had already wheeled off before another word could be spoken and everyone only shrugged moving to the corner where they could set up the heaters and melt the ice.

For a while they sat there silently, either too cold or too tired to speak to one another, so silence became a well known friend in that moment. Blanket like towels had been handed around, everyone drying the water that dripped from their interior. It was a ticklish feeling that made each one feel uncomfortable in their own way, but it was a price they had to pay to catch the Decepticons.

"Hey, guys!"

Bee looked down first to see Denny standing before them all.

"Catch any Decepticons?" His enthusiam was nice, but the frowns on their faces dulled his demeanor.

"I wish we could say yes, but Slidehound was too quick for us to catch him. And we underestimated him there, that was his domain, he knew and could withstand the cold, we couldn't." Bee shivered at the thought of the chilling wind running over him. "He beat us by about a mile and then started throwing hits back at us. . . Hard. We had to retreat."

"Retreating is not honorable in any sense. But Slidehound was an enemy we did not foresee being such a great advirsary as he was. Our honor may have been forsakened today, but we will get him when the time comes." Drift pointed out.

"Ugh, I hope that time never comes." Sideswipe groaned, pulling the heating device closer to him.

"Hey!" Strongarm protested, pulling it closer to her. "There's only so many to go around, heater hog."

"Then don't take it from me!" He protested angrily.

"Don't take it from me!" Her strength outranked him and she won the duel.

A throat cleared and everyone looked up to see Optimus standing before them. He had come due to his own mission he had to pursue given to him by the Primes. He looked down to everyone and gave them all glances that told them to stop. "I assume your mission did not proceed as planned, Bumblebee." He said looking up to the groups leader.

"No, Optimus." Bee sighed as she stood up. "It didn't."

"That is alright, you'll catch him." The mech said kindly. "Not all missions can end in triumph, some must end in failure in order to apprciate the fights won."

"Spoken like a true Sensie." Jetstorm piped. He looked up to Drift and bowed his optics. "No offense, Sensie, I was only stating a thought." The mech simply gruffed and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Thank you, sir." Bee sighed, trying to take the words to spark.

Optimus chuckled lightly. "Remember, Bumblebee, I am your equal, not your leader, there is no need for such formality anymore."

Bumblebee could only smile.

"I only came back for a short while to gather my objectives. The mission I have been sent on will take me some time, and will also take me a ways from here - from Earth. I will be back again, but until then, protect the humans as you have been doing and if any threat becomes beyond you, beseech me if need be and I will come back."

They all watched as the Prime turned away and walked off, moments later taking off into the sky and disappearing into the suns blistering light.

"Alright everyone, let's turn off those fans and get moving again." The leader of the small group commented. Standing he stretched his limbs with a groan but was stopped mid stretch by a voice.

"Dang't almighty that friggin' hurt!"

"Uhh, what was that?" Sideswiped asked, some of his color draining.

Denny smiled and shrugged lightly. "My new hand I told you guys about. Don't worry though, she won't be coming around here." He looked back to where the voice came from. "And if she does I've got enough survaillance and alarms and traps that she wouldn't even make it into sights view of the ship."

"We trust you, Denny," Bee retorted, "But do you have a plan for if she gets past everything?"

"Well, ya," The man smirked. "You're robots in disguise aren't you?"

* * *

Ami couldn't complain that the day dragged on - even though it did - but it had been the most work she'd done since her freedom from the stir, and it felt good. Getting grimed up and dirt covering her face, it was much better than cement against skin or the feeling of blood droplets down her face, especially when it wasn't hers. This was a new life, a new way that she could live and she'd take it all in. So what they didn't know who she really was, if that was their place to know then she would tell them, but it wasn't, so right now all they would know was that she's an all around mechanic who has spent the last five years in college deciding her life. . . At least she wasn't lying too much because both college and the slammer felt pretty much the same.

Rolling out from underneath the car she'd been working on for the past few hours, Ami slipped off her heavy duty gloves and reache for the water bottle Russell had been so kind to bring her hours ago. Since then it was on its last few drops and she was hoping maybe he'd come by again soon. He was adorable for a ten year old, or was he eleven - she wasn't all that good with placing ages. Either way, he seemed like a really good kid, in a way he reminded her of when she was eleven. . . And she tried hard not to hate that.

This morning though had been a little odd, with him running off like that as if he'd seen a ghost, but it wasn't her place to ask. The one thing she had to say about him was that he was different than most kids, kinda short too, but she guessed she could chalk that up to her being older and much taller than him - and that she wasn't the average height for a girl her age.

"Hello?"

 _Speak of the devil._

Ami stood up from behind the car and smacked her hands together triumphantly. "Hey, squirt, nice that you could come around."

"It's Russell." He handed her a water bottle and a bagged sandwhich. "Dad said you might've been hungry so he made you a tuna sandwhich with lettuce and bacon."

Ami opened up the bag and smelled the contents. Trying to hide a cringing nose she lowered it and smiled. "Tell, Mr. Clay thanks."

"I know, it smells really bad and the first taste isn't the absolute best. But you get used to it over time." She smiled at him defending his father. She could sense that they were close and she couldn't deny that she was jealous.

"It looks good, and I'm starved enough I could eat a cow raw anyways." She set the bag down on top of the cars hood and then took the water. For some reason it decided to be sweltering today and she'd found herself sweating out more water than she could take in. "Thanks again," She said once she'd taken a fair share of water from the bottle. "You guys really didn't have to do this for me. I mean, I'm only working here."

"Ya, but you're working here. This isn't the most popular place as you can tell and we're not on the list of awesomeness. Plus my dad can't get around to everything like he thinks he can."

Ami laughed and shuffled her hand through his hair. He fixed it and she bit the inside of her lip. "Sorry, squirt, you just remind me of someone I once knew."

"Family?"

"Sort of. . . Well, not anymore at least." Her eyes drifted to the distance, memories flooding back to her. When she finally came back, Russell was gone and she was alone again with the oddity sandwhich, water, and car rusting on its last leg. Sitting back down against the car she grabbed the bag and scrunched it down so that the top of the sandwhich was showing. Sighing she stared down at it. "Welp, here goes nothing." The first bite made her gag, the second made her want to throw up and the third was something along the line of acceptance. She'd tasted worse, much worse, so compared to those things, this was actually a delicacy.

Ami took thirty more minutes to herself until finally getting back to the car. Underneath she'd been spending the whole day de-gunking the thing until she could finally reach the problem and take care of it. If she had to guess, it would be that the vehicle had been sitting here longer than Denny had been alive and from all that time it'd just rusted and become one blob of crap.

A glob of oil and dirt fell from the car as she pried if off and she didn't notice it until it splattered against her face, gliding down until it lost resistance and gravity called it to the ground. Mumbling curses to herself she jabbed her scraper at the gunk above her and more came raining down until her face was covered in its disgustingness.

"Ami!"

Amoretta screeched and sat up, but had quickly forgotten where she was and smacked her forehead against the underbelly of the car.

"Frick." Pulling out from underneath she was able to sit up this time, but had her eyes closed and couldn't open them from the gunk covering most of her face. Someone handed her a towel and she snatched it, sliding it around her face until she knew that most of the gunk was gone. Flipping the towel over she grabbed her water bottle and poured the water over her face, cleansing it again with the towels clean side. After a few seconds of letting her eyes rest, she opened them to see Denny standing in front of her.

"Sorry about that." His face controrted with guilt and she forced a smile.

"It's alright, not like I haven't been bonked in the head before." She stood up and wiped her hands off with the towel, which were cleaner than her face had been.

"I wanted to come by and ask how your first day was going. And if you liked the sandwhich."

Oh gosh, he had to give her that question - the one that asked her to compliment him on the sandwhich. Biting her tongue she smiled. "Today's been good." Ami threw the towel onto the car. "I've gotten most of your refrigerators fixed up, looking as new as ever; and the rest of the day I've been working on this little-" She cleared her throat. "He's been a hassle, I'll say that."

"Great, I'm glad it's going good. I've also got a compilation here of everything I'd like you to do. Things to fix, rearrange, all that stuff."

Ami took the list Denny handed out to her and read over it. For the most part it was pretty minute things: cars, toy boxes, bikes, ovens, and more random assortments that she knew she'd be able to handle. "It isn't too much, but if you find anything else in the yard that needs fixing just go ahead and fix it, I won't mind, in fact it'll really help. But I do want to say that around me and my sons housing area is the off limits part. It's not that I don't want to invite you over but we've got a lot of. . . Family stuff going on lately and everything and everyone likes to accumulate there."

"Sure, I understand family." Ami folded up the paper he'd given her and shoved it into her back pocket. "Anything else?"

"Nope, thanks again for helping me out here." He beamed.

"I should be thank you, Mr.- um - Denny, without this job I wouldn't have anything to do." She replied.

"I'll let you get back to it then." Denny walked off and Ami shuffled herself back underneath the car, just as another glob decided to splat down on her face. Groaning, she wiped it off and began working.

"I have nothing to complain about," She reassured herself. "I have nothing to complain about." Another piece of gunk fell on her and she groaned a sigh. "Except for this frickin' car, that I can complain about."

* * *

 **I have a feeling they're going to hear her more than once throughout the day. Of course, they're only seeing the side of Amoretta that she is allowing them to see; she's the die that thinks she's landed, but is still ruthlessly turning.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Freak Encounters

**Freak Encounters**

Dreams are italicized and bold.

 **The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown. ~ H. P. Lovecraft**

* * *

"Sir."

He'd heard that tone once, and he never wanted to hear it again. "Yes, Carmyckle?" Special Agent Herriss questioned, his brow raising with a twinge of hope. "Have you located her?"

"No, but we've found some of her aliases. We're interviewin' them now but every one of them is sayin' the same thing. She never came near them when she escaped; they haven't even had a phone call, or a letter."

Herriss took off his glasses and rubbed between his brows. "This is getting harder and harder." He sighed. The stress was giving him premature wrinkles and his kids were now starting to make fun of him for his graying hair. "She has to be somewhere," His voice rose. "It's not like she took a rocket ship and just. . . I don't know, flew into outerspace!"

"Look, sir, Ah know it's stressful, everyone is freaking out behind each other's backs. But Ah know we'll find her sooner or later, she will have to resurface."

Herriss laughed under the breath. "I forgot how new you are. You weren't here when we captured her, when we were searching for her. Out in the world she was called the Stinger, but here, we called her the Shadow Stinger." He sat down, his legs suddenly weak and his stomach churning. "She's harder to find than piece of hay in a needlestack and I have my doubts that she's escaped and is never going to be found again."

"If she was so good at hiding, then how'd'ya find her in the first place?" Carmyckle took a seat in the swivel chair at the request of Herriss.

"We got a tip from some random number, with a modulated voice masking the person. They said where we'd find her, that he knew she was there for a special reason only beknownst to him. When we got there the Stinger. . . Cadence, was shoving a knife into a man. If we hadn't gotten that call we wouldn't have ever caught her."

The two men sat in quiet silence, their heads bowed in thought. Carmyckle lifted his for a second before dropping it again. "Where do ya think she is?"

"Far away from here, I can tell you that." Herriss stood and walked to the door. Looking over to Carmyckle the younger agent quickly shot up and followed closed behind, his notes burrowed in his arms. They walked silently for a while, their wordless company almost too uncomfortable as they found their way to the meeting room.

"Sir, not to intrude on our silence, but why are we even pursuin' Cadence if she's so good at eludin' us? I-I don't mean to sound like I'm siding with her, but who's to say the 'Anonymous' person from last time will know where she is this time?"

It was at these times with the rookie's that Herriss wanted to bang his head against a brick and sigh twenty-four-seven. He didn't want to be misinterpreted, but these. . . Kids. . . Never understood the first thing about hard work and knowing that you pursued every criminal no matter what the obstacles were. Now, yes, Cadence Balthizair was an obstacle herself, but that shoudn't of inhibited them from searching and finding her. "Look, Carmyckle, it's gonna be a tough road, we're gonna want to give up. But everyone out there who's a potential victim is counting on us to capture Cadence and bring her back to where she rightfully belongs." They walked into the large room with one long oval table centering it, a large flatscreen resting before it. Others sat around the table, turning in their seats as the two walked in. "Anything?"

"Sorry sir," Kara responded, her Texan accent heavy. "There's been nothing yet. If she's killing then she'd doing a darn good job at hidin' the evidence."

"No, she wouldn't risk killing so soon after her 'freedom'." He pursed his lips to one side and sat down.

"We've searched and called everywhere. If she's out there, we'll find her and she won't know what hit her." A man, near his elder thirties, commented. "She can't get far, not with us scouting out for her."

"What happens if we do find her?" The texan woman asked, brushing back her bangs. "Considerin' that she'll probably be prepared for any assult led by us. When we go in to get her, she'll be expectin' the element of surprise."

"Exactly, Kary, she'll be expecting that. So when we do find her, and pursue her, we go in full force and bring her down with what we have. She won't be expecting us to take a leap like that."

"But," Another woman spoke up, her voice bouncy. "Maybe that's what she's expecting, because she knows that we've already done a sneak attack and knows we won't do it again since she'll be expecting it; so maybe she is expecting a jump attack."

"Who invited the nerd?" Carmyckle cracked.

"Ah believe, Carmyckle, it was you. Ah mean, you were the one who said we needed actual brains on this team." Kara responded.

Carmyckle sunk in his seat and crossed his arms. "Not funny."

"Is ta' me."

"Please, you two are like siblings." The elder man rolled his eyes.

"We are siblings!" The two shouted in unison.

"Carmyckle, Kara, I will seperate you two." Herriss threatened. Settling in his seat he folded his hands in his lap and leaned back. The screen blared a picture of Cadence, her long hair frazzled against the black and white backdrop. She was almost smirking in the pictures, mocking the cops in a way that said they wouldn't have her forever. But underneath, and maybe this came from his years of working in the FBI or his natural fatherly intuition, he could see a different side. A more angry, sad, and almost scared side that she hid from everyone.

His brows furrowed as he stared longer at the picture. He knew she would've changed everything, hair, eyes, maybe even skin color if she felt adventurous enough. Even then she couldn't change her facial structure, but of course most were blessed with a heart shaped face, as Kara put it - almost defesively. She could be anywhere by now, but deep down he knew she hadn't left the country. There was a reason she had been killing all those people, and like the coroner said, even examing them he felt some kind of inhuman chill coming from them.

Sighing he leaned his head into his hand and closed his eyes. This was almost harder than the last time they were hunting her. They had to start from the beginning, and this time without any evidence or crime scenes to muck over.

"Boss?" The elder man spoke up.

"Hm?" Herriss lifted his head an looked at his team who were all staring at him with inquisitive looks. "Err, yes, Jossin, what were we talking about?"

"We are talking about wrapping up and getting back to this tomorrow."

"Sounds good, have a good night, we'll meet back up tomorrow at seven." Everyone began packing up and in seconds he was left alone in the meeting room. Soon he got up himself and packed up to head home. The night was dark with barely any stars to lead his way to his black Crysler. Something moved in his side vision and he whipped his head over to the street light to see small moving gnats. Huffing he settled his case on the roof of his car, searching through his hoard of keys for the one to unlock his door. The thing moved again and he looked back. Stilll nothing, but he could've sworn that it was bigger, much bigger than the gnats moving amongst the shadows. He shrugged it off as a long hard day and moved inside his vehicle.

Something shot in front of his car and before he could react it leapt out toward him and scattered across the windsheild, and up over the car towards the back. He threw open the door and looked back to the light to see nothing again. His heart rolled over in his chest a thousand times before he could muster enough courage to move. Hovering over his windsheild he saw that the - whatever it was - had landed one big crack into it, a seamline crack slithering through the whole windshield, making it look seperated into two sheilds. He gulped and peered back, swearing that a pair of red glowing eyes were staring back at him, something growling behind the glint of sharp teeth.

Throwing himself into his car he drove off. He didn't need something from a fairytale eating him up before he could have a case breakthrough. And most of all he didn't need a heartattack from whatever that hallucination was. He was going to have to check what was inside the coffee at the bureau. With one last look the eyes and teeth were gone, but before him was a large puncture, and underneath the passing lights, he saw something more. . . A metalic claw sticking through his windsheild on the passenger side where the puncture was. Whatever had scampered across his car wasn't organic, and definitely wasn't his imagination.

* * *

Once he stopped the car and got out, the first thing Herriss did was go over to the claw. It was most definitely metal and there was nothing organic to it or on it. He breathed before reaching for it and pulling it out of his car. It slid out easier than he'd expected, but just as unexpected it was heavy and he found himself almost dropping it. He gripped it harder, and held it close to his face for a second before settling it on the cars hoode and examining the crack. The puncture hole was huge, one that would have to be repaired with a whole new windsheild.

The sound of the front door opening and quietly shutting caught half his attention and he looked over to see his wife wrapped up in a shawl. "Jerrel?" She pattered down the walkway, her eyes searching for his. "Honey, it's late, you promised to be home by nine tonight. . . It's eleven."

"Elise, sweetheart," He pulled her into a side hug and kissed her forehead. "Why are you up?"

"I was worried," Her eyes caught the puncture. "What is that? Jerrel, what happened?" She began squirming under his grip when he didn't answer. "Jerrel Herriss, what happened to your car!? And what is that, don't tell me you got attacked by some cougar."

He wanted to laugh, if a cougar had that kind of claw he would not want to see the bears of Crown City. "It's alright, Elise, nothing to worry about. I'll get it fixed in the morning and everything will be fine." He pushed her away from the scene, grabbing the claw.

"Jerrel, please, you're scaring me."

"Leave it be, Elise, there's nothing to worry about." He gave one last look to his car, swearing one more time to himself that those red eyes weren't real, but yet they stared back at him with evil glinting behind their light. Sighing he smiled down at his wife and kissed her.

"Daddy!" A young boy nearing the age of six ran up to Herriss. He picked him up and the boy snuggled close to him.

"He refused to go to sleep." Elise commented. "I tried, but I think he's heard one to many of our late night talks."

"Aaron, you need to go to sleep." He looked down at the boy to see that he was already fast gone for the night. He slowly made his way to his son's bedroom and laid him down. Tucking the blankets around him he kissed his forehead and walked out.

"He loves you." Elise pushed herself off the wall and walked with her husband to the kitchen. "And he's exactly like you. When you're gone he sets off on his own investigations." She pulled out a pre-made plate and stuck it into the microwave. "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he took over your job when you retire."

Herriss chuckled. "I wouldn't doubt it. He has always been the curious one."

She smiled, handing the plate to him. "Honey, I really need to know what happened to your car. That thing you brought in doesn't look human or animal." She pressed her hand on his. "I only ask because I'm worried."

"I told you there's nothing to be worried about." He replied coldly. "If there's anything to be worried about I'll check it in with the bureau and get it all settled out."

She let out a long sigh and looked away for a second. "Alright, I'll trust you on this. . . Is the case going well?"

"You know I can't talk about that when it's ongoing."

The smile re-appeared. "I know, I'm only asking about the basics."

"It's going alright, I guess. I have a feeling that we're going to have a breakthrough real soon." He broke a smile. "That good enough for you?" He played.

"As long as I know you're safe." She kissed him and stood up. "Let's get to bed, I'm sure you're tired."

"More than I wish I were."

"The case will be there tomorrow."

Walking to their bedroom he looked out every window to check for those glaring red eyes. They never blared out at him and he tried looking away, but the knagging feeling inside of him wouldn't allow him, because deep down he knew something inhuman was out there. . . Hunting him.

* * *

Amoretta yawned, her back leaning against the oven she'd been working on for the past three hours. Checking her watch she groaned and hit her head against the metal exterior. It was pushing eleven and when usually she could stay up well past one in the morning right now she was about to pass out. But a hand shaking her shoulder woke her from her meandering mind and she snorted. Looking up she saw Denny looking down at her with a smile, tiredness reaching into his eyes, too.

"We're closing up shop now if you want to head home." He yawned.

Ami got up with the help of her boss but she would've lost her balance if it weren't for the stove holding her upright. Her eyes blinked independently and she surpressed another yawn.

"Thanks for all your hard work today," He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. "This is for your first week, thought I'd give it early if you needed any."

Ami looked at the amount and smiled, a little more than she was expecting, but she'd take it. "Thanks, Denny, this really helps." She stuffed it into her back pocket, suppressed a yawn and smiled. "I'll get going."

"I'll walk you."

"It's alright, I'm sure I can find my way back to the front gate."

"You sure, it's a mess."

Ami frowned under the dim light of the moon, but swallowed the memory sneaking up on her and grinned. "I've traversed much worse." Waving goodbye she walked off toward the front gate, allowing her mind to sulk back to the memory she hadn't thought of in forever.

Stopping at the gate she punched in the code and slipped out, poking the button that re-shut the gate once again, locking her out from the yard. Her eyes went to her car and she smiled, home sounded good right now along with a long bath and a snack to eat. She'd have to stop by the gas station first if she wanted a snack, all she had stocked up at the moment was leftovers from the various restaurants around Crown City.

She hovered her hand over the car's latch but was pulled from her thoughts by a distinct snap within the forest behind her. She peered over her shoulder, glaring down the noise. Huffing she unlocked her car and pulled the door open, her motions again stalling at another snap, this one closer and more deafening against the silent night.

"Hello?"

 _Right, be the cliche horror movie chick._

She turned heel, looking into the forest. It was black inside, but lit enough that she could make out the linings of the trees and bushes. The scene reminded her of the last place she'd been before getting caught and suddenly she was smacked with the memory. Growling at herself she shut down her thoughts and turned away from the forest.

"Stupid trees." She slipped into her car and pushed for her engine to start. It stalled - for the millionth time - refusing to work for her. One would think that as a fixer upper of things she could make her car as new as anything else, but it was about having the place and time. And she was sure the managers of the apartment complex would be oh so happy with her using their garage as a repair shop. The engine roared to life and she rested back against the seat, sighing with relief, allowing her eyes to shut for only a second of rest.

 ** _She could hear her breathing, soft, shallow, hot. And then it grew faster, hotter, shorter in a bout of anxiety. She was screaming, pounding her palms against the box she was trapped in. "Let me out!" Her voice outmatched the sounds of engine fans above her, but she had a deep doubt that anyone could hear her. "Let me out!" She began beating her feet against the box, shoving the force of everything she had agianst it. "I'm not suppose to be here!" Her breathing stopped and she gasped for air, but her lungs refused her any solice. "Please." She cupped her throat, pounding her free palm. Coughing she writhed within the box, screaming, shouting, anything to catch anyones attention._**

 ** _"Pathetic." If she weren't crazy she would have said those words came straight from her. "Stupid. Weak. Unworthy."_**

 ** _"NO!" She gasped, the air returning to her lungs, burning her whole body. Her body convulsed, every inch of her smacking against every part of the box. When she gained control she began beating against the box again, relentlessly, even after her palms bled she still fought. "I don't want to be here! I'm not supposed to be here."_**

 ** _"Wretched little piece of nothing. How could anyone accept you. You lieeeeeeee."_**

 ** _Hot tears wrecked her face and she warbled out her words. "I'm good enough. I'm good enough. Please, I swear I'm good enough!" The lid ripped off and she threw up her arms to cover her eyes from the bright light. Her body began to wither and wrinkle, as if she were a grape turning into a raisin. A shadow passed above her, two seconds of darkness guiding her arms away from her eyes until she was squinting into the light. A face shadowed above her, nothing but a slick smile showing through. "Aren't I good enough?" She whimpered._**

 ** _The smile grew wider, the face coming down closer until she saw none other than her own sickened reflection smiling down at her. Hands moved up to her line of vision, each one holding its own tool that was sharp enough to cut through her like she were jello._**

 ** _"Dear," Her doppleganger chuckled. "You've never been good enough."_**

 ** _The scalpel came down on her and spliced down the middle of her face and she screamed with all the force to reach heaven._**

Amoretta screeched and flailed her arms at the terrifying dream. Feeling her face, her skin rested where the scalpel had sliced her. Forcing her heart to slow with steady breaths she leaned back against the headrest, her body shaking. She hadn't had that dream before, and it terrified her. She'd had nightmares, in prision she was constantly flocked with all sorts of nightmares of the known fake to the hyper realistic ones. But this one didn't feel like a dream, it felt like a surpressed memory, and yet she knew that it coudln't be, unless of course she had a twin out there, but she doubted that.

Fingers tapped against her window and she jumped in her seat. Staring at the wheel for that of a few seconds she looked over to see a man leaning down, looking at her as if she were an inigma. Rolling down her window only a crack she embraced the colder air flowing through.

"Hey, are you alright?" The man asked.

"I-I'm fine." She tried not to stutter but who the heck was she kidding. "Just a nightmare."

"Alright, looked like you were having some kind of seizure in there though. And you were mumbling loud enough to wake up the forest." His tone was extremly light for the words he was speaking about her.

"Look, I'm fine, just leave me I don't need help."

"Sorry-"

"I said I was fine, go back to your. . ." She looked over to see his car, a nice shiny, yellow and black striped camaro. "Rich boy car and get away from me."

He raised his arms in defense and walked off without another word, to her ease. It was already bad enough that she had passed out and had that nightmare, but now she had a witness to her crazy antics. Thankfully her car hadn't been running too long for the sake of lost battery, which told her, her nap had been a short one. Pressing the gas she looked back to see that the car was gone along with its driver - which in turn was another accomplishment of the day.

Something moved in the darkness of the forest and she looked over to see the faint outline of her car from the headlights. "Stupid eyes." She muttered. The movement came again and this time she could've sworn she saw something of a creature moving along side her car with the forest as its veil. Shaking her head she looked on and forgot, because she was supposed to be good at that.

* * *

 **I was excited to finally be able to introduce Special Agent Jerrel Herriss, as he's going to be appearing quite a lot in 'The Stinger and the Bee', and not in ways you'd expect. As for the creepy creatures venturing out at night, well, that will have to come in later chapters. (A side note on the naming of this chapter, I got it from the TV show Freak Encounters. If you have Netflix and have never seen it, I encourage you to; it's both entertaining and funny, with a side of slight fear for the watcher in it.)**

 **Thank you again for reading my story, and if you have any thoughts of comments, go ahead and leave them below :-)**


	6. Chapter 5 - Secrets

Secrets

 **I'm sorry for not updating on my usual Friday date, if I would have known this week was going to be as busy as it was, I would have revised and updated sooner. Either way, it's up now, and hey, at least now you won't have to wait a whole week for the next chapter :)**

 **Secrets are mistakes for liars ~ Unknown**

* * *

She quickly finished up on the rusted toaster, shoving it back to its place on the mess of a shelf. That'd been her fifteenth toaster that week and she was getting sick of seeing them, in fact if she never saw one for the rest of her life she'd be perfectly happy. Sitting at the opposite end, her eyes trailing up the shelves that climbed like a ladder, she noticed that something was off. Every shelf, every appliance, was somewhat in a look of dissarray. Not the normaly dissaray she'd seen around the yard for the past couple weeks nearing the back shelves, but a different one, like something big had run past and shaken up everything off it's normal balance.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and rested her palms against the dirt. She was thinking crazy now, nothing that big could have run through without making the shelves and their stands themselves collapse. Smiling with a nasal laugh she shook her head.

 _Working here has really rubbed off on me, now I'm going crazy like Mr. Clay._

What made her laugh more, was that she'd only been here a couple weeks and already she was thinking that. It wasn't the man's fault though, he was nice enough, almost too nice, she just was too open to everyone and- She opened her eyes and pursed her lips - it scared her more than anything. If she were too open, especially after only knowing these people for a week, she would soon most likely slip something out of her mouth that needn't be said for sake of safety.

"Welp," She stood up and patted the dirt off her pants. "Best get back to work. Slackers don't get results they get self perscribed consequences." Amoretta bit her tongue until she could feel her teeth punctuing the tough flesh. She had to stop quoting Dr. Elenstern - that man was far too much in her life for not being a part of her life and it needed to stop. "Whatever." She mumbled, grabbing for another toaster.

The time flew by as slowly as it could and when five finally reached its tipping point turning into six she crumbled onto the ground in a mess of dirt, grime, and sleep deprivation. It was a mistake of hers to stay up well past one in the morning researching the workings of Dr. Elenstern the past three years. The research had aggrivated her so much that she hadn't been able to sleep at all that night and instead got her shower early and headed off to work at six in the morning.

Sighing she pressed her forehead to the ground. She felt it rumbled underneath her and she leapt to her feet.

 _Earthquake!_

But as voices rose, they weren't screams of fear, but of anger and malice.

"Quaint. . ." It broke up between words. "I'll take it." A loud voice screamed over the rumbling, and in a way it sounded almost evil.

"You won't touch. . . 'Con. I'll make. . . That!" The second voice was softer, more leadership like and protective.

Her natural instinct told her to run away and never turn back, but her stubborn side didn't listen and persisted onwards. Creeping through the isles she kept close to the shelving, making sure that whatever was going on, and those who were invovled, wouldn't see her coming their way. Slowing the cluster of appliances and random things on the shelves began to clear and she could see through. She had to stop and rub her eyes at the sight of metal legs moving as if they were in a fight. Something rolled across her vision and she would've sworn it had a face to it.

Amidst the metal, she saw Denny and Russell trying to hide away from the fight. In the midst of it all, Russell got caught between the two and she held back a scream as the white colored metal leg lifted up threatening to come down on him.

"Stupid Fleshbag, I'll show you to get in my way!"

"Russell!" Denny shouted, but something held him back. She couldn't make out its shape, just that it was large enough to keep him behind the curtian of the fight.

"No!" The other legs pushed the threatening ones out of the way of Russell and they tumbled down. A cloud of dust blew up from their landing point and blocked her vision of them. Coughing as the dust fluttered her way, she backed up and waved away the particles.

Something moved out of her side vision and she shot her head over. She couldn't make out anything specific, but everything external and internal told her that it wasn't human.

 _Run! I need to-_

The - whatever it was - blasted fromt he smoke and she quivered. She tried holding her screams in as it came closer, its slithering black and dark magenta exterior moving fast toward her. Her head began to hurt under pressure and finally she snapped. Letting out the loudest scream she could muster she scrambled away from the creature. It's movement, those red eyes, it looked too familiar to the thing she'd saw the first night she'd been at this place.

The creature let out a piercing scream and rolled back onto its back haunches. Lauching itself into the air she could only watch as it flew over her and landed right before her path. She threw herself to the ground, desperately trying to stop herself, but her antics were worthless as when she got close enough it reached out and gripped her in it's claws. She kicked and let out repetitive screams, hoping something she did would weaken the creature. Nothing did anything and she watched as it carried her closer to the fight.

"You stupid freak! Get your hands off of me!" The noise it created made her cringe. "Fine, you wanna play the hard way?" She reached near the back of her pants and grabbed her tucked away knife. "I'll play hard." Her eyes quickly examined the creature best they could and in moments she found a soft spot between the metal plates. Thrusting the knife back she forced the blade past the metal and through the wires. The creature reared back and let out a howl of pure enraged pain. It's claws loosened on her and she slid from its grip, the sharp knife like claw slicing into her arm.

She shoved the knife deeper and burst free from the creature. Rolling away, she drew her knife out and landed quickly on her feet, keeping a sharp keen eye on the creature. It let out short wails, jerking different ways until it finall noticed that the knife was gone. It settled back onto its claws, glaring at her as it snarled. Its teeth were sharper than its claws and for a fraction of a second she regretted ever peaving it off.

Twidling with the knife, she forced herself into a stance she hadn't felt in ages and snarled back. "You want me? You gotta fight me."

The creature got ready to charge, but was stopped by a pitchy greasy voice. "ROTHAX!" It looked at her, growled, and turned away.

"Hey! I'm not finished with you!" She charged after the creature. "I've met humans more brave than your metallic-"

"Amoretta!" Denny caught her off guard and she looked back. Losing her stance she let out a yelp as she went down.

"Another human!" Someone growled before her. "If I can't squish those two, I will squish this one."

She rolled over and spit out the dirt she'd eaten. Seeing the large metal foot above her she pulled out her knife and held it above her. The large foot stopped moments before flattening her and silence swept over the yard for a second until a noise so painfully loud and screechy made everyone cover their ears. The foot fell back and with it, a body. Amoretta calmed herself, dragging her own body away from the beings.

"Ami." Denny helped her up. He pushed her back behind the shelving, Russell close by his side.

He opened his mouth but she beat him to it. "What, the frick, is that thing?" Her arms flailed around, her mind pounding and swirling in circles for an answer.

"It's some of our mechanics, they've malfuctioned. I'm sorry you had to be a part of that." He shoved Russell closer to her.

"Do me a favor and get him out of here-"

"But Dad!" Russell protested

Denny rested his hand on the boys shoulder and crouched. "No but's, buddy, I don't want you or Ami getting hurt." He looked up to her and she tried to breath, neither of them could find the courage.

After moments of silence broken by the sound of a loud shot, she nodded. "I'll get him to the City. Call me when it's safe to come back."

The elder man nodded and ran off toward the craze before either could get another word in. She could sense the worry coming from the younger boy and she tried hard not to reconcile with him lest she dig up buried dirt. Gripping his shoulder tight she looked down at him and shoved him away from the scene, unable and unwating to look back to see what those things were.

They quickly trekked through the junk yard toward the door that would lead them out and away from the mess. She could still hear yelling and the shuffling of the metal 'feet' and whatever else was metal scraping against each other. Choosing to ignore it best she could she let Russell go and waited for him to enter the passenger side before getting in herself and locking the doors.

Her lips moved but no sound came out. Instead she shut her mouth and stoutly nodded before driving off from the yard and toward the city.

 _Alright, Ami, what you saw should be completely explainable. There's nothing to be worried about, something malfunctioned in the front of the yard and Denny's working with some other big machines to clear it up. . . Ya, ya that's all it is. I mean, I can trust him. . . Right?_

She hated the thought of not being able to trust another person.

She peeked over at Russell to see him rigid against the seat, his legs stuck out as he kept his arms crossed against his chest. She cleared her throat and he looked up to her for a moment, then back out to the bridge they were slowly making their way across.

 _Curse traffic. I need to say something._

She coughed and gulped, trying to catch his attention again. He didn't budge and she puffed out her cheeks with thoughts of what to do running through her head. She'd never been in situations like this. Granted she'd seen kids in distress, even at her own hand, but having to deal with it was another problem she left to the more. . . Capable people.

"So, uh, you feelin' alright, Squirt?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like that name." He spat.

She knew he wasn't normally like this, all the rest of the week he'd been nice - a little ominous, but nice. She tried to understand the situation, maybe he thought he'd never see his dad again. She shook her head, no, the glint in his eye told her opposite. Instead she saw an aggrivation behind his glazed look - more toward his father shoving him from the yard than anything else.

"You like coffee? I found this real nice café down the street from my apartment, we could get some coffee. Maybe a movie, or, err, we could just. . . Hang?"

"I'd like to hang back at the yard."

"Sorry, Squirt, but your Dad instructed me to get you away, and last time I checked he was my boss."

Russell turned in his seat so that he was looking out the window. "I'm kind of the co-manager of the place, wouldn't that make me your boss too?"

She smiled at him and rolled her eyes. "Maybe when you're older." She ruffled his hair and pulled into her designated parking spot. "Look, I parked at my apartment complex, we can walk to the café from here and then go scouting around for other things to do until your Dad calls me with an all clear."

He unbuckled his seatbelt and trudged out of the car. "Alright."

* * *

The café had been a terrific idea, not only did she get some caffine in her much needed mind, but she got to know Russell more. He was a nice kid, but she could tell that he wasn't fond of being taken from 'the epic action' as he so subtly put it. Either than that description though, she didn't get anything else out of him about the supposed 'action' that was going on. She knew it had to be something big going on, something more than a 'malfunction', if only she had seen more.

"So, that's all you're gonna say?" She finally joked.

"What else is there to say? Just some stuff malfunctioned. In fact, my Dad wouldn't have removed me if it hadn't gotten so dangerous."

"Well, what about those people screaming at each other? They weren't you or your Dad, I mean, what were they, aliens?" She laughed.

Russell kept silent for a moment before hesitantly chuckling and nodding his head. "My Dad told you we had some, um, family stuff going on?"

"Ya, that's the reason I can't go to the front of the yard." She huffed. This kid and his father were keeping secrets from her, big ones, and they had nothing to do with family. If they really knew who she was, they'd know that with the amount of lies she'd been fed her whole entire life, she was practically a walking-talking lie detector. It's not like she didn't have her own secrets, heck she knew she had a thousand more locked up away in her mind than Denny and his son combined. But for some reason, deep down, she couldn't shake the small feeling of anger toward them for not telling her the full truth.

"Well, that was a part of it. . . That's all I can really say, even then I've said too much." Russell finished up the rest of his shake.

Ami huffed through her nose with a smile. "Alright, Mr. Special Agent Macho Man, let's leave and hit some shops or the theatre. Sound good?"

 _Whatever you do, Ami, don't pester on._

"Any chance we could see Mega Aliens Part Three?"

Finally a subject change. She raised in eyebrow at him, throwing her cup away as they left. "Isn't that rated R?"

"Well," He scratched the back of his neck and smiled up at her.

She ruffled his hair and shook her head. "Sorry, Squirt, but I don't think your Father would approve of you watching stuff like that. And I don't want to lose my job just when it was getting good." He pouted and she laughed. "Weeeellll, I don't think your Dad would have to explicitly know everything we did while we were in the city. . ." She allowed one of her sadistic smiles to grow.

"Really?" He bounced.

She curled her lips up into a wider, less sinister, smirk. She'd gotten away with worse things as a kid his age, what's the worst that could happen to him watching such a movie? "Look, if this is gonna happen though, you need not tell your father, kay? I don't want to lose the only job I have." She held out her pinkie and he gripped it with his own. "Deal?"

"Best deal ever!"

They burst into the theatre, the line barely there but a couple with their smaller kids. She hid her frown amidst a joyous smile, trying not to let the past creep its way back up. The voice of the box office attendant caught her attention and she blinked away the dark thoughts. "Uh, two tickets to Mega Aliens Part Three. . . 3D"

"I.D?"

"Yes." She paused for a moment. "Oh, right," She made a goofy smile, digging through her satchel for her wallet. Pulling out her I.D the woman looked it over and nodded.

"Takin' the kid with you?"

"Yes, he's coming in." She commented as she fished out the right amount and handed it to the lady.

The woman waited for the tickets and smiled. "Enjoy your show, and here are your glasses."

Russell eagerly snatched the glasses from the woman and ran to the ticket tearer. He was practically bouncing out of his shoes when Ami arrived with the tickets, trying not to laugh at his over excitement. She could never remember being so excited as a kid about something so small. Usually when she was this excited it was when a foster parent told her that she was loved. Of course that never lasted long.

 _C'mon Ami, don't go there._

"Thank you." She smiled, pushing away the thoughts.

Russeln began pointing to the consessions stand. "Can I get some popcorn, and soda, and how about one of those box candies."

"Whoa, whoa, Squirt. I wanna have fun too, but I don't need you returning to your father wired." She held her breath for a second, overlooking the screens, trying to remember the last time she'd visited a theatre or even watched a movie at that matter. Scruffing his hair she smiled down at him. "Why don't you go get us a seat, and I'll get us the snacks."

He ran off without another word and she couldn't help but smile. It was an odd feeling to her, the feeling of giving. She'd never given before, just taken, and it was a nice change. And not only that, but it felt good to give a kid something that they wanted. She never got that as a kid, not one thing that she'd hoped for or would have given anything for. And she was almost distraught at how pathetic of a childhood she had compared to his. He may of been mad about being shoved from the yard, but at least he had a father to run back to or even one that was caring enough to push him away from the line of danger.

"Such energy, kids are amazing." A dark sleek voice erupted from behind her.

Ami jumped, clasping a hand over her chest. Turning she looked to see a man with slick black hair behind her. He sported blue eyes and a smirk that could curdle even the toughest of men; luckily she'd seen worse. He leaned to one side, the chains on his biker jacket clinking.

"Yes, quite the ball of energy." She commented, wanting to get the snacks and run away.

"Dart," He held out his hand.

She hesitated, then shook it, the leather open fingered glove rubbing rough against her skin. "Amoretta."

"Such a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." He slicked a smile and she felt a shiver run up her spine.

"Ya, and what's a name like Dart?" She turned back toward the counter, hoping the sentence would ward him off. His silence told her that she'd done her job and a short smile settled on her lips.

"Eh, I guess it just came with the job." He finally commented.

She turned around to see him scratching the scruff on his face. "Look, I'm not wanting trouble if you're looking for any. . . Of any kind. I'm simply here with my friend's kid, babysitting."

"Nice cover story."

Her heart leapt out of her chest and dropped onto the floor. "Right, you can run back to your little gang of bikers and forget that I ever spoke to you." She turned back again, trying to ignore him, even though she noticed that he was slowly creeping closer. It was only the words that had made her stop, but the blood red that glinted through his eyes.

She clenched her fist closer to her, wiggling her fingers, readying herself for attack.

"I don't have a gang, just little ol' me and my brothers."

She clenched her eyes shut.

 _Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignore him._

She stood up taller and squared her shoulders. "Then happy travels." Quickly ordering the food she bursted away from the mans gripping gaze and to the theatre that held the movie. Settling next to Russell she allowed him to dig into the popcorn, but she never touched a single thing. She was far too consumed with her thoughts. Everything about this day was unnerving to her, the morning more so than the creepy man from seconds ago. Her eyes narrowed in at the newest person walking into the theatre.

 _Speak of the devil._

Her eyes keeping a close watch on the lone biker settling two rows in front of them. He looked back to her, smirked, and only turned until he was sure she saw the red cover his eyes again.

* * *

 **Secrets and lies and a villain(s), oh my! Poor Amoretta, she'll get a break though, just not the kind that she's expecting.**

 **Thank you for reading, if you have any comments, go ahead and leave one below :)**


	7. Chapter 6 - Spoken Truth

Spoken truth

 **There are no secrets that time does not reveal. ~ Jean Racine**

* * *

"Hey, think we could go to the theme park today?" Russell asked, peaking over the couch at Amoretta. Because of yesterday's events and a lack of a phone call, he'd slept over, him taking her bed while she got the extremely uncomfortable couch. She had found herself halfway asleep when he'd started to talk about how he'd been aching to go to the park ever since he got to Crown City.

"C'mon squirt, I'm barely awake." She yawned. "Can I get just a few more seconds?"

"You got a phone call, I thought it was my Dad."

"Was it?" She sighed, closing her eyes for a second.

"No, I haven't memorized his number yet, so I, err," He scratched back of his neck. "Kind've answered it. It wasn't my dad, some guy named Larry, said he had some questionnaire for you."

She perked up at the information. Sitting up, despite the quick acting vertigo, she forced herself to her feet and looked at Russell. "What did you do?" Her voice bordered worry and anger.

Russell slightly backed up and shrugged. "I said you were still asleep and I'd take a message."

She gulped. "And?"

"He hung up."

Her shoulders dropped, her lung letting out a deep sigh. "Alright, thank you. Why don't I get breakfast ready for us." She dragged her way to the kitchen and began preparing a light meal of eggs and bacon. But she was barely there, her thoughts, nothing but a vortex wondering what Larry had to say to her that was so important. They had their code words, she just wished that Russell misheard the man.

* * *

"Well, this has been fun, Squirt, but it's time for me to return you." Ami stood up, picking up the dishes. She'd finished her chat with Larry and to say the least she was feeling worse than death itself.

"But my dad hasn't called." Russell pointed, following her into the kitchen. "They still might be fighting, err, taking care of the malfunction."

Amoretta smiled. "I guess, but it's almost seven. . . In the morning. I'm sure they've got everything under control there. Maybe your father just got caught up and forgot to call."

"Ya right, how could someone forget something as important as a kid." He huffed.

Amoretta gripped the bowl she'd been washing and smashed it against the sink. It shattered under her grip and she threw her arms back at the sound. Russell went to speak and she lifted up her hand. "No," She barked. "I said I'm bringing you back, and that's final." Her heart sped up, feeling as if she were standing before a charging group of drones. Pressing her palms to the edge of the sink she rocked herself back and forth until her system calmed. "Please get ready to go."

"Sorry, I-"

She pointed to the living room and lightly growled. "Please." She listened as he walked out of the kitchen and she finally let herself relax. Looking out the window she watched as the cars below flew by. She was supressing the memory as best she could, but it refused to go away until it slipped through her bricked up wall. Sucking in a deep breath, she hit the sink and hit her head against her fist. As of now it was far harder to keep everything under control, and she wanted to scream. She cursed the man for calling her.

"Amoretta?" Russell's strained voice broke her concentration. "I'm ready."

"Alright," She moved from the sink. "Let's go then." Their trek to her car was thick with silence and awkward glances. She felt bad for snapping at him, honestly she did, but she couldn't think of the right thing to say to him. Clearing her throat he looked up to her and she peered away; his expression held his own guilt, as if he'd done something wrong to her. "Look, Russell, I'm sorry. You don't have to feel bad for me, or guilty at all. Some bad memories happened to come back to me, and I didn't know how to react. It was nothing toward you."

"It's okay, I didn't mean to make that joke, I see how it affects you now." His head dropped.

"Hey, Russ," She pressed her hand to his shoulder. "Don't go silent on me. I told you it wasn't you, it was me. My stupid brain has some freakishly big things to sort out and right now," Her fingers swirled her ear. "I'm kind of a mental mess. Anything like that is totally my fault." She smiled through the feelings that were barging her.

"You don't have to blame yourself," He smiled up at her. "I understand. When I first showed up to my dad's yard, I had some things to work out too. Mom said that she was going to work for the summer, but with how excited she was, I kind of got the impression that she was going to be over there a lot longer than three months."

"Did the confusion sort itself out?" She tried to make her tone light, but she could hear the hope behind her voice.

Russell shrugged. "Ya, after a while I got used to it all. I mean, my mom will come back, she always keeps her word. I guess she just can get caught up too much in something and then, next thing I know she's forgotten everything. That's why my parents, err, split," He scratched the back of his head. "They were too much alike and neither could make it work." He shut his mouth and frowned. "I think I gave you too much information."

"At least you have parents," Ami blurt out. She pursed her lips, but the look Russell gave her told her it was too late to back out. "They died when I was five. The only thing I had was a picture of them with me on my fifth birthday."

"Had?"

She really hated digging up old bones, but how could she escape now? "It burned in a fire, just the corner of our houses clock was left." She clenched her eyes shut, tears streaking her face. For her, the time on the clock was a forever reminder that she hated birthdays, especially at that time, three'fifteen, on her own birthday. Taking in a deep breath she smiled down at him. "Just remember that you're lucky to have both parents. Even if they are split, you have to know that they still love you."

"I do. I'm sorry though, about your own parents."

She waved him off. "It was a long, long time ago, Squirt, I barely remember it." She was lying through her teeth. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she remembered every little detail of her fifth birthday. From when her friends showed up, where her mother cut her cake for her, when her friends left, and when HE barged into their house and murdered her parents, only sparing her for a reason she had yet to understand. When she came to, she realized that they were driving across the bridge. One or two people passed by her on the opposite side, the morning sun lighting them up, making her squint until they passed by. She watched tiredly as the forest drew closer and closer until her car was underneath the hanging branches.

The two kept quiet the whole way to the yard, their silence almost a conversation on its own. Parking before the gate of the yard, she grinned over to Russell. "Remember, Squirt, we had no fun yesterday."

"It was the most boring day of my whole summer."

"You better be a good liar." She snarked.

"Trust me, I could make the President believe that the sky was purple." They laughed and waved goodbye.

She watched him punch in the code, only driving off until the gate was closed and she was sure he was safe inside. Taking a deep breath she drove away from the yard, ready to get some rest from the unorthodox morning. Lights flashed in front of her and she screeched, stomping on her breaks. A Lamborghini pulled out in front of her, its mostly black exterior blended in with the forests looming darkness. It sat still for a while, her eyes widening as the metal began to grate and bend until the car was gone and a robot stood before her. Her heart stopped, her chest kept still, and then in an instant she was screaming with all that she had.

The bot's hand came down on her car, crashed through her window and pulled her from her seat. His red optics glared back at her with malice and she squirmed under his grip, never ceasing her screams. Electricity pulsed through his other hand and before she could react he shocked her throat, her screams ceased. She tried yelling, but her voice was gone.

He rolled his neck - at least she was sure it was a he if they had genders. "Finally, you humans and your impulsive noises. It grates a mechs audio receptors." He stopped, locking his optics on hers. "Now why am I here?" He snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes, I am here to request your services."

That voice, she knew it, she'd heard it before. "Dart." Her voice squeezed out of her throat, only loud enough that they could hear it.

"So you do recognize me? I do think I'm more handsome in my Cybertronian form, but I guess my human form is okay, too. . ." He examined his fingertips. Glaring back at her he made a dissatisfied noise. "Either way, it doesn't matter. I'm going to have to temporarily work for me, and you have no choice."

"Not gonna happen." She barked, her voice pitchier than that of a chihuahua's bark.

He chuckled. "Well I'm sorry, did I not make 'you have no choice' loud enough? Because I hate repeating myself." He paused. "Oh, and once you are done with my request, I have someone else who may need your services."

She punched his hand, squirming harder as he gripped her tighter. Her eyes squeezed shut, her mid-section begging for her to stop so that he would loosen his grip. "I won't help!" She jammed her foot into one of his fingers and pushed. He let out a painful yelp and she let out a victorious cry when he let her go. But the victory was short lived when she realized that she was falling toward the ground. She flailed her extremities, as if it would somehow save her. The mech swooped her from the air and this time held her body in a way that she couldn't struggle.

"That was extremly stupid!" He held her closer to his face and she gulped. The light from his optics forced her to sheild her eyes, but that wasn't the worst part, what was more terrible was that she could hear the movements and turning of cogs and gears inside of him and it scared her.

"Go hire someone else."

He growled. "I would, but you're the only one I can use." He shot his arm away, her neck thrown back and forth at a quick force. "I mean I could grab that stupid kid and use him as leverage, but I don't like my chances against those stupid Autobots."

"Autobots?"

He snarled and she pursed her lips. "Guess they're too shy to show themselves to you. . . You probably saw them today during their fight with my brother. You know, the yellow one, red one, enforcer one, strict one, oh, and the mini one." He raised his brows at her confused expression. Shaking his head she rolled his eyes. "They ended up capturing that bumbling bafoon, and now I'm enlisting you to release him from their cryopods. I won't let them keep him," He brought her close again. "Am I understood?"

"So that's what that was?" She whispered to herself.

The mech shook her and she let out a painful yelp. "Am I understood!?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand whiner." She tried to cross her arms, but his fingers were overlapping them.

"Don't test me, fleshbag." He seethed.

She squinted her eyes. "Do I look like a teacher to you?"

He squeezed her harder and she let out a short, loud squeak. "I will squeeze you until your insides spill out. And I'm not one for getting my servo's dirty."

"Go ahead, tall, dark, and scary; I mean, I am the only one who can get your brother back." She snarked.

He began to clench harder and she could feel her body reacting to the shock. After a few seconds he loosened and sighed. "I knew at first sight you'd be a hard case."

She smirked. "I just know how to work people. . . Or, err, things."

"Since you have decided to throw off my offer, I'll tell you like it is. I know a close old friend of yours, tall, old, mad, extremely smart when it comes to human manipulation. . ." He let his words sink in.

 _No. . ._

"Well, I think you know that he has someone in his custody that you lost when you disappeared to prison. So here's the deal, you do this, he'll be very sparing. If you don't do this, well, he's been needed a new test subject." He pressed a sharp finger to her chin and smirked.

Her heart began to race. Clenching her jaw she began fighting back. "You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"No? I guess that the 'drones' I believe you said they were, are nothing more than a figment of my imagination. Of course he's been slow at releasing them out to society, trying to perfect his algorithm, and plus he doesn't want another run in with someone like you. Or in this case, a run in with you," He paused. "I think I know well who you're talking about."

She squirmed under his grasp and he began gripping harder. She kept back the tears no matter how hard it hurt her to, she couldn't let him see her weakness. "Alright!" She finally screeched. "Alright. . ." She squared him dead in the optics. Taking in a deep breath she was slow to release it. "How do I get your brother?"

He grinned. "I'm so glad you asked."

* * *

 **On time, sort of. . . Finally I've introduced Amoretta to the Cybertronians, though it be an unpleasent surprise and meeting. She shall be introduced to the Autobots soon, though secrets shall still be thought to be secret while they are truly known.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Non-ending Lies

**Non-ending Lies**

Warning: There is mild gore during the memory.

Bold = Dream/Memory

 **And after all, what is a lie? 'Tis but the truth in masquerade. ~ Lord Byron**

* * *

He couldn't be. He had to be lying. It was ruse. Something to make her do what he wanted her to do. She couldn't do it. He was lying.

 _What if he's not though._

"Stop!"

 _He could be telling the truth._

"NO!" Amoretta clasped her ears. "He was lying! He would never turn her!" She hit a wall, throwing herself from it she hit another. "He knows the consequiences."

 _So do you!_

"And I'll pay them!"

 _Then where will she live. Where will she stay. She is as dead you are if you kill him._

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Hot salty tears streaked her cheeks. Her head pounded not from being thrown against the walls, but from her own mind fighting her.

 _You are planning your own demise, and all for lie._

"He wasn't lying!" She screeched. "He wasn't lying. He wouldn't lie!"

 _You don't even know him._

She dropped to her knees, sweat, tears, and snot covered her face. Taking in sharp breaths she clenched her eyes shut and focused on nothing. "No. . ." She whispered between breaths. "I don't. . . And that's why I have to know he's telling me the truth." Her arms shook holding her up, and then she collapsed. "Mom, I wish you were here."

" **Mommy. . ." Her shrill childish voice cracked the air. "Mommy." She shook her mothers body, crying as her clean white socks were dyed red. "Mommy, please wake up. Mommy." Her eyes looked up to the man before her. "Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy? She won't wake up."**

 **"Mommy's not going to wake up." His voice was void of any emotion, as if he'd been stripped of everything he'd ever known.**

 **Her eyes trailed to the knife in his hands and she crawled back. "Daddy, why is the knife red?" The man didn't answer. "Daddy, please tell me what's going on."**

 **"Go to your room, Cadence."**

 **She refused to stand. "But I want Mommy to wake up. Please wake Mommy up."**

 **"I said she's not waking up!" He threw the knife down on her, lashing it from the back of her ear to her neck. She let out pained howl and scrambled back. "D-Da-" She couldn't speak, the pain, it was too much. Sirens blared from behind her, but it was her sisters cries that kept her living in reality. She let the tears fall, trying hard to crawl back to her mother. Blood spilled from her wound, soaking her favorite dress. The man before her, no more her father but a disgusting monster, loomed over her with the knife dangling in his hands.**

 **"You were never my daughter." A shot rang out from behind him and he stopped in his movements. He was stiff for what felt like hours before he fell forward, the knife clattering from his hand.**

 **She looked up to see police rallying into her house. A man came toward her and picked her up, a woman following her sisters cries. The man leaned down and was about to speak until he noticed her wound. In an instant she was in his arms and being rushed out of the ambulance where they tried their best to patch her up. She reached out toward her house, only able to watch as they rolled out two forms covered by a black tarp.**

Amoretta scrambled up to her feet, letting out a cry muffled over by her tears. When her back hit the wall she quickly wiped her face of everything. She wanted to close her eyes, to tell herself it was alright, but she was afriad the memory would come back. It had been so long since her mind had actually been forced to remember such an event, especially that one she'd kept locked up so long. It had been the first time she'd had a run in with the creatures, that time the said creature being her father.

"He can't be lying." She mumbled. "It's to risky to believe he was." She let out a ragged breath. "He just can't be lying."

* * *

Dart pulled into a driveway hidden behind a small house tucked away in an empty neighborhood. Transforming he looked over to his brother Ricochet, whom had found comfort in the large chair made out of melted car parts.

"You're finally back," Ricochet sat up, staring Dart in the optics. "He's waiting inside. Where's Pointer?"

Dart huffed out a growl, glaring at his brother. "I'll already hear it from the old man, I don' need your snark." He snapped. Ricochet raised his arms in defense and sat against the chair, going back to his own world. Dart hunched and treaded into the large garage, looking around for the man they had found refuge with.

The man worked off in the corner, studying over a piece of paper. "Dart, I assume you didn't get your brother, with the lack of destruction around." He looked up from the paper, a smirk on his lips. "So you did take my advice and talked to one of the humans?"

"Yes, I 'negotiated' with one of the humans that works there. Amoretta."

"Ah," The man breathed. "She sounds like a valuable and expendable asset. Let's hope her loyalty doesn't lie with the Autobots though.." He turned to a girl playing on a blanket surrounded by toys. "Alaska, can you bring me my tool box?" The girl looked up, the toys in her hands stopped mid-play. She quickly nodded and bounced to her feet, bringing the large green box to the man. "Thank you, you may go play." She smiled and went back to her blanket.

Dart looked to her, she was fifteen by his scans but acted like the human equivilant to five. "You still keeping her on that pill?" He turned his attention away from her, not able to stare for too long. It was just. . . Too weird.

Dr. Elenstern nodded. "It's the only way she doesn't fight back. That stupid sister of hers drilled her mind with hatred towards me." His grip on the tools became stronger. "And I thougth for sure that she was done for, but now that this has happened. . ." He sucked in a deep breath and loosened his grip. "But, I'm not out of luck or tricks, she may know I'm still out here, but she doesn't know where, as I do not know her whereabouts. Besides she has no reason to come after me, I haven't released any into society." Dart stiffened. "Her last interogation sent the FBI to my house, forcing me to burn every last particle of my precious research," He clenched his fingers in anger. "And being the skutz that I am in my brain, I forgot some of it. She's made me restart everything!" He rammed his fists against the workbench. Alaska and Dart shot their attention to him and he stood tall. Brushing back his hair he let out the deepest breath he could conjour. After a moment of pure silence, he looked up to Dart. "But now with your help, my research has progressed much faster than ever before."

"She better do her job though, or else my threat might not go through." The mech mumbled.

Dr. Elenstern looked up to the massive robot before him, raising a brow. "Is there something you are wanting to tell me?

"Eerr, no, no, nothing." He scratched as his neck plates. "I just told the girl that if she didn't do as I said she'd find her friends turned into her worst nightmare." He gulped.

The man shook his head and slammed a screwdriver down onto the table. "You did what!?" Alaska looked up again and he smiled until she turned away. Glaring back at the mech he growled. "I am no where near ready for injections or experimentations, and even if I was, I would never go as far as taking specifically targeted people. You think the police are on me now, what do you think they'd do then!? Do you know what that. . . Monster, would do to me if she learned I started turning people again! She'd come after me and oh, if she even heard a slip of a lie that I turned her sister, she would torture me for ruining the only surviving family she had left? She'd fight right through my expriments and murder me! For both mine and your safety, that girl better pull this stunt through, or I will be the first one to strip you of your armor and use your for parts!"

Dart backed out of the garage and the door slammed shut before him. He couldn't lie when he said the mans threat had scared him. It was a good thing he hadn't told the man that the girl he'd talked to was the infamous Cadence, and there was no part of him that felt guilty for not doing so. He looked over to his brother and grumbled, "You going to sit like that forever or help me?"

"This human show I found is surprisingly addicting. So, ya, I'm too busy to help ya." Ricochet waved him off.

Angered, Dart marched up to him and grabbed him by his long audio receptors. The mech yelped in pain, scrambling over the chair onto the ground. "Let me rephrase this, Ricochet. You're going to help me set up surviallence around that wretched metal graveyard to make sure that Amoretta, or whatever she's calls herself, sets our brother free. If you don't, I'll pull your audio receptor right off and you can live the rest of your life without hearing on one side."

"I. Can. Live. With. That." Ricochet gritted through his denta.

Dart grabbed both and pulled down. "How about both of them, I'm sure you couldn't live without two."

"Alright," The mech struggled. "Can I at least finish up my show?"

Dart let go and stomped off. "Half-wit; I'll do it myself." He transformed and sped up until his vehicular form reached its max. They had a ground bridge nearby, one they'd found and fixed, where it came from, no one could guess. When he got through, he scouted the area; the freeway was only a few miles from the point he landed at and usually at this time it was void of people. Earth was a wretched organic planet, but it had its perks that kept him entertained until he was able to get back to Cybertron.

Something let out a high squeal from behind him and he checked to see that police car had begun to follow.

"Scrap." He switched his gears and practically threw himself up the ramp leading to the freeway. There were a few people driving there, most of them hauling small trailers behind them. "What is with humans and their getaways?" He snarled. It was more of an annoyance than anything else, as he found the faster he went the easier it was to travel past each car. The police car didn't have to swerve, as each vehicle slowed and pulled to the side for it.

"Interesting, I'll have to get my one of those." The man in the car was talking into something and Dart sighed. He decided it had gone on far enough and within seconds the rear of his form was smashing against the front end of the police car. It flipped over him and without even a thought he sped foward and away from the 'accident'. "Well, that was entertaining."

The freeway jaunt lasted not long after and soon he found himself nearing the junkyard. He wouldn't be able to set up actual survallence in the yard, but he'd scouted out enough places that would help him keep an eye on that human girl. He knew she would be worse than trouble, of course most that he dealt with were, Dr. Elenstern for instance, but his dealings never ceased him in his missions. He'd been highly held as an officer of the Decepticon Elite once before, that was, until he was found to be a traitor by another certain triplet leader - he guessed Starscream had only been jealous that Megatron treated him with more interest than the evil warlord did to the Second In Command. Of course there was also the fact that him and his brothers were triple changers, and Starscream and his brothers were merely a Seeker trine, highly held in Cybertronian society, but barely as rare and as important as ones such as Dart and his brothers.

He slowled just before he reached the outskirts of the yard. Transforming, he waited until he knew it was clear to move out. When it was, he swiftly ran through the forest and set up each camera in the exact place he'd mapped it out to be. He was slightly glad that Ricochet hadn't come with him, the idiot would have screwed something up and gotten both of them taken by the Autobots.

"Yo, bro, still need me?"

Dart sighed at the grating voice of Ricochet over his comm. "I've got everything under control, thank you very much." He snarled back.

"Sorry, thought I'd ask."

"Go back to your show."

"It's over."

Dart mocked his brothers words. "Well then find a new one, I don't need you." He shut off his comm. link system and went on finishing up his work. He was hoping to get out soon, as he needed to scout out the progress that Agent Herriss and his crew were making. He knew they were searching for Amoretta, even long before he had his interrogation with her. He had his reasons for not telling her, distraction, more resistance, want to turn in Dr. Elenstern even if it meant herself as well. He transformed as the last camera was set and drove off from the scene, thankfully just as voices came hurdling from one of the roads near him.

Of course he could turn her in or he could tell Dr. Elenstern and allow the old man to do so. But there was a part of him that extremly hated Dr. Elenstern and he liked the man suffering under his own thoughts of demise. As well, he needed her help to get his brother. He could do it he would, but somehow he knew that if even stepped a pede near the Autobots they'd know who he was. And there was the fact that Amoretta knew how he looked as a human and if she were teamed up with the bots, she'd take advantage of that and turn him in.

Turning on the radio to his favorite station, classical, he allowed the music to wash over him and take his thoughts away. If there was anything he needed it was silence and the ability to nonsense think.

* * *

 **I finally get to introduce Dr. Elenstern. And to clear up any confusion, his house is about seven/eight hours away from Crown City and the Groundbridge that they found was one from Transformers Prime.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Plans

Plans

 **"Suprise is not humor. I think that there can be a fine line there." ~ Keegan-Michael Key**

* * *

Amoretta paced her apartment, tugging at her hair. She had to find a way around the Autobots, to get that 'Con back for his so called brother, if those robots could even have siblings. She couldn't just walk out and say "Hi, my name is Amoretta, and I know about you guys because I've been tasked with jailbreaking one of the freaks you have." She rolled her eyes. That would go over real well. This shouldn't have been so stressful, it should have been easy if anything. She'd done things like this. . . Less alien, but still, jailbreaking was on her list of things she could do.

She began scratching at her largest scar, a nervous tick she found herself doing more often than not nowadays.

And it wasn't like she knew them or anything. They were no more less aliens to her friendship circle than they were to earth. Doing something so dastardly behind their backs might not get her on their good human list, but it sure as heck wouldn't hurt either of their feelings. Then there were the actual humans, Denny and Russell. Sure she only really had known them for about two weeks, and Russell was a super nice kid, and there was the fact that she could lose her job - her only job - over this.

"Frick." She mumbled, stopping herself from scratching any longer. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

She had tried so hard to get away from that life, and not even half a year later she was thrown back in. She knew it was coming, karma or something like that. But why did it always have to be her getting into the crap trouble, why not someone else for a change. Why not someone who deserved it because they actually were doing wrong. Unlike her wh-

She turned away from her thoughts. They were repeats night after night and she needed to make the right choice of not actually thinking them this time.

Pressing her palms to the bathroom sink she looked into the mirror. Her makeup was gone, her scars as clear as the stars at night. The bags under her eyes fell heavy, red and puffy from helpless tears and fear of falling asleep. Her scar lightly bled from her scratching through and she cranged her neck in order to get a better look. It was minor and would scab overnight, but she couldn't help but hate herself for scratching even though she knew the consequences.

"Whatever." Her eyes diverted to the clock to see that it was well past one in the morning. She had to get to bed since Denny had said it was safe to come back to the yard. Tomorrow would be something different, as she was going in knowing what was making those small earthquakes as she worked. But her mind kept reeling, knowing she couldn't let her secret out, that she coudn't really let the bots know she knew they existed. It would be hard, but in the end, it would be worth it.

She clambed under her covers and curled up into her normal fetal position. Pulling her fingers through her hair she stared around at her blank walls, hoping tomorrow would go over smoother than she expected. Chewing the curve of her thumb she clenched her eyes shut and rallied her thoughts to the darkest pit she could muster within her mind. It was only then she could get whatever fleeting moments she had left of sleep.

* * *

Her covers were softer than she could ever remember, almost beckoning her to fall back asleep in them. Rolling over she glanced at her clock and froze. She'd slept in thirty minutes past her alarm and was running late. "Crap!" Leaping out of bed she scrambled to her closet and pulled out her dirtiest work clothes as she knew there would be a lot to fix. Shoving the overalls up she hooked them while blindly finding her way to the bathroom. It felt like her makeup took ages to get on properly, and with her newly scabbed scratch from last night it wasn't boding well for her.

This morning was not finished being wicked to her though. She spilled her breakfast all over her, focing her to take a shower. She had tried not to wash her makeup off, but the steam did that job for her. She was running low on cover up, the fact that she'd both been lazy and forgetful the past few days showed her what not to do.

"Not smart Cade," She pursed her lips as the use of her last names nickname. It'd been so long since she'd actually spoke her name in a normal context, and it felt. . . Good. . . Too good. "Alright, Amoretta," She forced the name from her lips. "You are a worker at a junk yard, there is nothing special to that." She closed her eyes as she breathed out. "Good." She opened her eyes and smiled. "Right, let's get this done with." The clock read fifty minutes past the time she was supposed to be at work and shr rushed from the bathroom, grabbed her work bag, and flew out of her apartment. The door slammed shut behind her and she almost jumped, as if over time she was becoming sensitized to everything. She grabbed her keys from the side of her bag, the metal chain dropping from her grip as she did so. She let out a feirce impatient groan and picked them up. When came the part to lock her door she couldn't seem to get the keys in right. She felt drunk, though oddly enough to her previous lifestyle, she had never touched one drop of alcohol. She rolled her eyes. Well, maybe that wasn't the whole truth, but she'd never gotten drunk, and that was true.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

Amoretta stood upright and turned to face the voice. And for the second time this morning, she froze.

* * *

It couldn't have been him.

But, she couldn't deny the truth.

 ** _"Alright Cadence, why don't you just tell me why you did what you did." Special Agent Herriss demanded, resting the manilla file on the table. He sat at the edge of the metal table and looked down at her._**

 ** _Cadence rested her chin into her uplifted hands and smiled at the man. "Why, Detective, you're the one with my file, why don't you tell me?" She sat back, the cuffs at her wrist inhibiting her from hiding her hands._**

 ** _"I'd rather not be playing games right now. So you can either speak and tell us who you're affiliated with, or you can be silent and pay the penalty."_**

 ** _"I already told you." She laid her hands out flat and checked her nails._**

 ** _"Yes, the good doctor. We've checked into him; not only was it an end lead, but the mayor slapped my wrist."_**

 ** _She chuckled. Looking up she gave him the calmest and destructive look she could with the slyest smile she knew. "What does the second S stand for? I assume it's for Super. Because if it does, you're doing a job at following the qualification."_**

 ** _The man grabbed the file and slapped it on the table. "Enough of your games!"_**

 ** _"Maybe I wouldn't be playing games if your agent hadn't given me a splitting headache with his elbow against my head." She paused. "Mind if I have a few asprin? I might be more. . . Talky-talky." She gave him a sarcastically pathetic look._**

 ** _"I've had enough of your jokes. You'll be going to jail soon enough and you trial is only a few weeks. Don't be surprised if you get the death penalty." His anger was boiling over into his words and she couldn't hold back a victorious giggle._**

 ** _As he walked out she raised her voice to him. "Don't think you can keep me in here forever, Detective! You call me the Shadow Stinger and you laugh, but I'll be the one laughing when I disappear from your grasp! You can count what life you have left on that." She sniggered when he stopped before shutting the door. "You think you've got me, that I'm your puppet now. I hate to tell you, Detective, but I cut my strings long ago and I'm about to use them on you."_**

 ** _"Go rot in hell."_**

 ** _"Oh, I will, and when I do, I'll drag you down right along side me."_**

The man raised his brow and she licked her lips. "I'm sorry de- sir." She croaked.

"You seem to be having trouble, do you need-"

"No!" She locked her door with one swift movement. "See, I'm fine. Just a bad morning." She tried to forget the memory, to register his face as someone she'd never met before.

He held out his hand and she looked down to him. The last time they'd met they were about to murder each other, and now he was being respectful. Of course, that was then when she was Cadence and now she's Amoretta, and for him there was a difference larger than the ocean. She shook his hand. "Jerrell Herriss."

"Amoretta Corloviss." Now all she needed to make sure was that he wasn't going to recognize her voice. At that thought something popped into her head. "I've never seen you around here before." Her heart turned over in her chest.

 _Please don't say you live here. Please don't say you live here._

"I'm visiting my mother, she lives in these apartments. In fact I was just heading out. I can walk you."

She smiled the best she could and nodded, even though she felt sick doing so. "If we're both heading that way. . . To the garage. . ." She let the sentence drop, a part of her hoping that maybe he would be heading out the lobby. He didn't say anything, only walked along side her toward the elevator. She kept her head tilted enough, wondering if the man was good at noticing similarities in faces. She hadn't had enough money for facial reconstruction and even if she had, she wouldn't of done it; her face was one of the parts of her that she actually liked, despite the scars.

"Where are you headed?" He asked when the doors enclosed them intot he tiny space that she felt like needed some crappy elevator music.

She pushed past the want to groan and looked up into his sterile eyes. "The junk yard outside of Crown City; I work there."

He pondered the words for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Oh, you mean that scrap yard where the father and his kid live. Ya, there's something about them that I can't put my finger on, the bureau won't allow me to investigate though until I get wrapped up with the case I'm on now." He coughed in his arm and stared at the wall. She'd seen him do that before, his personal signal that said he'd spoken too much.

"If I'm not mistaken you're a detective." She raised her eyebrow in a faked curiosity.

He looked at her with an eye of familairity and she ran her fingers through her hair. They locked eyes and for the longest moment she could have sworn he was going to arrest her on the spot for knowing her secret. Instead he laughed. "SSA Herriss, I'm here on request to find-" He looked away.

"Are you?" She faked a gasp. "Trying to look for the Stinger?"

"It's known, but we're trying to keep it under a tight wrap, especially for the sake of Ca- the Stinger not finding out we're on her trail." Herriss whispered.

She raised a brow, crossing her arms with a wonder. "Trail?" This couldn't be good.

"I can't speak about ongoing investigations." He gruffed, with a hope the conversation would end.

 _There's the Herriss I know._

She threw away the thought, with another of having no intention of allowing the conversation to end. "There's something important here, isn't there? It's probably something I could look up online if you won't tell me, so. . ." She had been good at pushing information out of people before, there was no reason she still couldn't have that perk.

"Persistant, aren't you?"

She chuckled. Refraining herself from speaking another word, she nodded.

He looked around, as if someone were there to listen in. "It isn't a secret, you have pinpointed that, but again, we don't want it spreading for the sake that she'd run if she ever heard. We've come here on request because this happens to be the birthplace of The Stinger. We've presumed, and believe we're correct, in that she would come back here after her escape from jail, as a way to collect her bearings and begin her jaunt again."

"Well, dang," She snapped. "You guys have figured out a freakin' lot."

 _But not enough._

He looked at her with bewilderment at her tone.

"I'm not saying it out spite, in fact that's great leaps and bounds. Who know who'd she kill when she's ready." Amoretta rolled her eyes. "I have faith in you."

He smiled, "Glad someone does."

 _Ya, faith you'll fail._

The elevator dinged and they both walked out, Amoretta glad their cars were parked on opposite ends. They said short goodbye's and before she knew it she was sitting inside her car about to have a panic attack. The police were getting hotter on her trail, faster at decifering her than she was at herself. She had to deter them, throw out something that she knew they'd follow.

Her eyes followed Herriss's car until he was gone around the corner, and that's when she let herself go. Screaming she hit the wheel of her car, tears strolling her cheeks. It wasn't fair, she wanted to live a normal life, the one she'd never had. And she had never killed for fun, not even once; it was all to protect the humans who persecuted her and called her a serial killer. It. Wasn't. FAIR!

"Alright, Ami," She finally cooed as she calmed down. Wiping the tears from her face she took a deep breath. "You can do this, you will do this." She pulled out her makeup bag and began covering her scars. This morning may not have gone according to plan. . . To any plan. But she was prepared for the yard, at least everything there would follow what she had set out. It would be easy to stay away from the bots as they wanted to stay away from her. And acting like she knew nothing was her forte so it wasn't like Denny or Russell would catch onto anything. Shoving her makeup back she smiled. "Ya, I've totally got this.

* * *

Denny looked up to Bumblebee and frowned. Looking to Russell the boy shrugged and he looked back to the leading Autobot. "Are you sure you're alright with this?" He finally asked, his voice low.

"She was almost killed in a fight, and who's to say it won't happen again," Bumblebee retorted. "It think it's in her best interest. And we don't have to be forceful, or even straightforward about it. We could give her time, let it build up into a comfortable zone until we actually tell her." He crossed his arms. From what he'd observed of her, which wasn't much, was that she was more reclusive than most humans.

"I'd like to do that too, but I don't think it'll work. There's something different about Amoretta, and though I can't place it I don't think she'd react well to that."

"You're right, we'll tell her when she gets here." The sound of a car pulled up behind the towering wall and everyone looked over. Denny smiled and turned toward the door as it began sliding open. His helper walked through, barely noticing the small and towering bots.

"Amoretta." Denny caught her attention and she looked up, still seemingly not noticing the bots.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up with a neighbor." She mumbled, shoving her keys into her work bag.

"I'd like you to meet the Autobots."

She looked up, blinked her widened eyes, and walked out.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for missing the past two updates, I wasn't expecting things to be so busy. I didn't update two chapters since this one is the two I wrote merged. There will be an update this Friday, I can assure that. Thank you again for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Plans Unkept

_Oh, frick no._

When the door closed behind her, seperating her from the others, she scrambled to her car. This had to of been a nightmare, all of it. This was not in her plan and her plans always worked out, no matter how secluded or crazy they were. She. Was. Dreaming.

The door began to slowly slide open and she repeatedly twisted the key in her cars keyhole hoping that it would unlock. Low and behold, her efforts were against her and her key broke within the hole. She let out a raged cry, pulling at the handle with all the strength she had, she would force it open if it wasn't going to unlock for her.

"Ami, wait!" Russell's voice filled the noise void air. She dared not look over knowing what expression would be lurking his face. Hurt. Hate. Curiosity. Sadness. She'd seen them all before, and like the last times she was going to do what she did best - she was going to book it before it got too crazy and she was caught. She'd change her name again, dye her hair blonde, get brown contacts, whatever it took, she'd run away from here and forget it ever existed.

"Are you really going?"

She fell weak at his tone, so full of hurt. She brushed it off and began pulling again. They barely knew each other on a personal basis, if there were any sadness or fear there, it was that he wouldn't have someone to take him to rated R movies anymore until he was seventeen.

"Please leave me, Russell," She finally sighed.

"I know it's weird, but they're really nice," He pointed. "We didn't know if we should of told you or not, but my Dad said it would have been best since you were almost killed back at the fight."

"No, Russell, it's not the best." She growled. "This is the worst." She stopped tugging and finally turned toward Russell. She wish she could tell him that she wasn't freaked out by them - in fact she was fascinated - but that she was freaked out at what events would follow when they were properly introduced. "I know you and your dad have my best interest at heart as a worker, but this is something far bigger than work related, it's almost personal. And with what I have going on right now, I can't do this." She looked up to see Denny behind his son. "I'm sorry, Mr. Clay, but this is too much for me right now."

"I would allow you to leave, and I would be sad to lose my best mechanic, but it can't work out like that." Denny's voice was more stern than she'd heard it before, yet it held its natural light tone.

She furrowed her brows. "Why not?"

The yellow one walked out of the yard. "Because the Decepticons know who you are now and will be searching for you. From what I gathered, there was more than the one that we fought; and they aren't the kind to drop something and leave."

 _You can say that again._

 _ **"If you don't do this, well, he's been needed a new test subject."**_

Ami clenched her eyes and her fists. Turning her head away she hid the memory behind a mask of comforting lies. "Alright," She breathed angrily. "Fine, yellowjacket." She mumbled. "Tell me what you know and I'll 'see' if I can do this." She already knew the answer, she had to stay, she had no choice but to; but she also had to act, because if she didn't they would know she was decieving them about something.

Ami was thankful that during the time that she had to talk with the Autobots, Denny had made breakfast. She was starved and almost barely paid any attention to the leader, Bumblebee, while he talked. She had so many questions for them, like: Where was this, Pointer stashed at? How did one open a pod to let something out? How would she kill Dart when she got the chance? All questions she couldn't ask, knowing they'd be suspicious toward her. Instead she kept her mouth shut by shoving forkful's of food into her mouth one after another.

She nodded periodically, making sure the leader knew she was listening. It was always a bad habit of hers to listen and look completely washed over by another thought, so she had to do something so people didn't get offended by her lack of movement. On another note, she had to keep up the act that she was freaked out and always kept one 'weary' eye on the bots. "So, you've been here before?" She inquired.

"We left five years ago back to our home planet," Bee Explained. "I'd never thought I'd come back after that.

 _Ya, ya, leave the happy go lucky stuff to those who care._

She rolled her eyes at her thoughts. "That's. . . Cool."

"Ami, I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Denny rested a hand against her shoulder. "To tell you the truth, we weren't going to tell you this at all, most of us were afraid you'd run to the cops."

"I understand Mr. Clay. . . Denny. Secrets this big usually are kept under lock and key." She smiled and then diverted her gaze to her twidling thumbs.

 _I should know._

After a good minute of pure silence she looked up. Taking a deep breath she kept her nerves and thoughts calmed. "Your secret is safe with me, Denny." She looked around. "All of you. I will promise that I will never tell a single soul." She stood from her seat and held out her arm. Denny shook it and she smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to get back to."


	11. Chapter 10 - New and Old Together

New and old together

 **Because the last few weeks I haven't been keeping on, I've decided to give this chapter to you early as a thank you for sticking with me. :)**

 **Making new friends shouldn't mean losing old ones ~ Unknown**

* * *

The ground rumbled and shook where she crouched. Letting out an exasperated groan she looked over to see the bot's running past her on a course that they had created. Everything began to shake on their bases. She held onto the oven she was working on, but it wasn't enough and it tipped over. Glancing over toward the runners she narrowed her eyes and grumbled. She was beginning to find too many reasons why they should have never told her that they existed. They had their planet back, right? So why didn't they trot back to it?

"C'mon," She groaned, using her arms and back to lift the oven back onto its platform. It took energy, but not enough to tire her. When it was finally back, she threw her head back with another exasperated sigh. The whole side of the oven now was caked in mud and parts of it were dented in from the fall. "Are you seriously kidding me. One day we know about each other and this happens!?" She brushed her hand through her hair and leand against the far shelf. Staring at the oven she couldn't help but be angry.

Finally after five minutes of pure silent rest, she got back onto her knees and began working at the oven again. If she could fix fridges that had been sliced, then she could fix a dented oven. The ground began to shake again and this time she stood up and held her body over the oven. The bot's ran past, leaping over obstacles and making her fixed appliances fall off the shelf and need another session of fixing.

"NO!" She grabbed for the toaster, then the hand held mixer, but all of her efforts were futile. In between the scuffle she lost holding of the oven and it tipped over again, this time boucning around on its side, landing into a large mud puddle. She held the toaster and mixer close to her chest, watching as the oven partially sunk into the mud puddle. Her right eye twitched, her lips scowled, and she couldn't help but let out an unearthly growl of terrorizing anger.

But she had to go through with this, she had no choice. She couldn't show any anger to the 'Bots, lest she want to be booted out by Denny, and if that happened. . . She dared not even think of it, for the millionth time that day.

"Fine," She set the appliances down and brushed her hand through her hair. Pulling it back she put it into a small pony with her longer front strands hanging free. "I can deal with this. No biggie." She walked over to the oven and began pushing it out of the mud. "I can totally do this." She kept reassuring herself throughout the whole ordeal. "Not like I haven't dealt with things this big before. It'll be a walk in the park. I won't even notice them."

The rumbling came again, and this time it helped her push the oven out as it decided to bounce away from the mud pit. She began to smile, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she focused on the positive instead of the negative. She saw the bots run past, the ground shaking even harder. The oven suddenly was pulled out of the mud and in that second, she was shoved in. Lifting herself up by her arms she breathed. The mud had to of been at least two feet deep, since now her whole torso was covered in it.

Crawling out of the pit she held her arms out and watched as the mud dripped sloppily from them. She looked like a creature from the black lagoon, ready to devour somebody. Shaking her arms the mud flung around, all onto the shelves, appliances, and everything else in her vacinity. She tried wiping the mud off best she could, especially from around her face. But the stuff was caking on each other and she would have to be spritzed by a hose in order to be fully cleaned.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone walking from behind the corner of one of the shelves. "I wanted to let you know that we're finished training, so there-" The man, more explicitely, Bumblebee, stopped mid tracks at the sight of her. He hid his laughter best he could, but she could tell he was cracking up on the inside.

"Thanks for the info, but it would have been nice if you had stopped sooner." She gave her hands one big shake and most of the mud landed on the man. "Why do you even train in here anyways, it's ruining all my hard work." Her eyes drifted to Bee when he walked over to her and held out his hand. She refused and used instead one of the shelves to help her up. "I wouldn't want to get your perfect hands dirty."

He seemed only a little offput by her vile words, almost as if he thought she didn't know what she was saying, and to who. "I'm sorry we've caused you so much trouble, guess we're so used to not having to train with someone else around."

"Ya," She wiped her arm of the mud, which streaked her skin. "I kinda figured that." She snapped. "It's not like I really care, I mean, this was your domain before I came in and ruined it," Her tone was defensive. "So maybe I'm the defect." And every word she meant.

"No one was saying that."

She glared over his way, trying to hide her boiling feelings of truth and anger. "Whatever, I could care less. All I really care about is actually getting my work done for the day and going home, Yellow Jacket, and you talking to me isn't helping."

"I'll leave then. . . And it's Bumblebee."

"Thanks, Yellow Jacket, but I think I know your name." She walked off, grumbling to herself.

* * *

Bumblebee stood, not in perplextion, but in understanding. He knew many humans wouldn't react well to this information, and he knew that the ones now and the ones from before were exceptions, he guessed he just never thought he'd actually run into a human like Amoretta. She was different, and if there was one thing he knew about her, it was that she was harboring a deep, dark secret. He'd held his own, which had weighted him down for years, so he knew that look, that walk, that attitude.

In truth, he was far from surprised from this self assertion. It wasn't uncommon that many humans held secrets; Jack about his father, June about her husband, all of the humans about the old age alien war that had raged on their planet. He had learned quite quickly that secrets among humans was far from an oblivious fact or thought. He'd come to accept that every human had them, and that each one dealt with it in their own, open or personal way.

But deep down, he coudln't shake the feeling that Ami's secret was going to backfire on all of them. Because if there was one more thing he knew about her, it was that she'd been through war. He'd seen that look in her eye in almost every other cybertronian that had fought in the war. It was such a distant, tired look of desperation. A look that pleaded for freedom from self tyranny. He had it himself, but he'd learned how to hide it, clearly she hadn't.

"Lieutenant, did you talk with the human girl?" Strongarm walked alongside him. Her enthusiasm was always amazing, but could be annoying at times.

"I did, Strongarm."

"How did it go?" He knew the answer she wanted. . . It went great, Ami will now be our new human friend. And that's how he wished it had went.

"To tell you the truth, Strongarm, it didn't go well. But it's understandable. Amoretta is different than other humans, and she doesn't take things as lightly."

"Huh," She smiled. "Well, it's not like we really know her."

Bumblbee sighed, because he felt that even when they began to 'really' know her, they would still know nothing of her.

"Frickit!" Ami's voice filled the yard along with the sound of her foot smashing into something.

"Anger issues much?" Sideswipe teased as he flew up to the group and transformed.

"Something like that," Bee retorted. He looked to Sideswipe with furrowed brows. "Why aren't you still out on your mission? I sent you out thirty minutes ago."

"I got bored, 'specially after I found a wrecked aircraft."

Bee stopped the younger mech. "Human or Cybertronian?"

"Pretty sure that thing was human, looked like one of those fighter jets." Sideswipe blew it off. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Was there anyone inside?" Bee inquired with urgency. He didn't know the jet, but he couldn't help but have a sickening feeling churning up within his tanks.

"No, not that I saw."

Strongarm crossed her arms. "Did you even check to see if there was anyone inside?"

"I didn't get that close. I couldn've been "spotted"." He flinched his fingers.

"Sideswipe, when it comes to potentially injured humans, you need to check. In a crash like that they could be dead or unconscious, which means they wouldln't even know or realize you were there." Bee reprimanded. "Show me the crash."

* * *

Ami cleaned her greased hands on the rag. Her sleeves came in use when rubbing the smudges, the dirty rag couldn't get, off her face. She was currently walking toward the diner, as Denny had told her he was making lunch and she was not only invited, but required to come. She wondered how the man could be so nice, yet he still didn't know her all that closely.

"Denny," She threw the rag in the trash bin. "Sorry I'm late." She grasped the side of the door frame and swung herself through. "Hello?" Her brows furrowed. Not a single body was inside the diner. Turning she decided to leave. "Augh!" She stumbled back and fell flat on her butt. Glaring up she saw Denny. "Denny, sorry, I didn't see you there." She tried to play it cool, not wanting to seem too angered by accident.

"That's alright, I just walked in." He held out his hand and she took it. Brushing herself from dirt, she smiled at him. "I almost forgot to tell you that the bots and I will be going out to check on something. Russell will be here with you though. He'll probably make some Mac n' cheese, so you can join him if you want." He looked over to the counter where Russell popped up from behind it.

Taking his headphones out he nodded. "What?"

"I said you're going to make lunch for you and Ami."

"Oh, ya, I got Mac n' cheese." He smiled, sinking back under the countertop.

Ami looked back toward Denny but he was already out the door and driving away with the Bot's. And as much as she almost felt bad thinking it, she was extremly glad that they were gone. Russell walked up behind her and held out the box of cheese and noodles. She forced a smile.

"So, uh," He scratched the back of his head. "I've never really learned how to make this."

Her eyes widened. "You mean to tell me, that you, Russell Clay, have never learned how to make the iconic Macaroni and Cheese. Yeesh kid, what rock have you been living under?" Her laugh was sandpaper against her throat. "C'mon," She took the box. "I'll teach you." He laughed and she shoved her hand against his head, leading him toward the kitchen.

"Maybe after lunch we could make some cookies. My dad kinda sucks in the baking department."

"Hate to break the bad news, Squirt, but I kinda suck at that too." She looked away.

 _Considering you've never touched a wisk in your life._

She rolled her eyes and brushed a hand through her hair. "But, hey, there's always room for trying something new, isn't there?"

"Ya, and I can teach you. When my mom would make them she'd have me help her."

Ami paused and raised a brow. "So, you're telling me you know how to make cookies, but can't make this?" She shook the box. "Squirt, I'm beginning to wonder about you."

Russell sat himself up on the counter and swung his legs. "Eh, I'm cool like that."

"Ya, cool, that's the word I would so use."

He kicked her leg and this time she actually laughed. Getting the pan ready she set it on the oventop and glared jokingly toward him. "So, you gonna sit there the whole entire time, or actually help me?" He jumped off the counter and stood straight up next to her, his arms stiff against his side as he were a minature soldier. "At ease," She giggled. "Alright, so first you wait for the water to boil. . ."

* * *

The bots drove down the wooded path that Sideswipe had pointed out. It led through a crash path, the non-existant road bumpy and throwing everyone off their edge. Supposedly it was only a couple more miles away, but with the speed they were forced to go at, it would take at least thirty minutes. They had tried transforming, but the forest had showed to be too thick that even in the path, they couldn't without getting stuck, or at least branches in their cogs.

Everyone spent their time in silence, thinking over what could be inside the aircraft, if it were still there and alive. But their thoughts were thrown away over and over again with each bump or large rock they treaded over.

Finally, after an uncounted time, they could see traces of fire. The sun glinted off the splayed metal parts, and it was at this time that Bee was doubting anyone was alive. He had seen crashes like this before, not per-say in real life, but many times in documentaries and no one had survived. Unless of course whoever went down ejected and landed somewhere else in the forest. They all transformed upon reaching the crash made clearing, and their heights gave them a new perspective. Denny sat upon Bumblebee's shoulder and couldn't hold back a gasp. Amidst the wreckage there was one thing that stuck out, one thing all the Cybertronians thought they'd never see again. Within a small, broken open crate, rested a clumped pile of sickly glowing purple crystals.

"Dark. . . Energon?" Bee wanted to shake with anger.

"Do you think it was a Cybertronian transporting it?" Denny questioned.

Bee let it all go and leant down to pick up one of the smaller scrapped pieces. Looking at it from all sides he shook his head and stared outward. "No, there would be more sparking wires, and you would see pooled energon. This was being transported by a human." He looked at the piece again and noticed that it was part of the aircrafts name, written in bright pink letters. But by the model it was of military style, and he knew that this plane could have only belonged to one person.

"Miko."

"Who?" Everyone turned toward him and he locked optics with each and every one.

"A human allie from when I was last back on earth." His processor reeled. Why would she be transporting such vile stuff? Where was she? Was she still alive? Was she working for an opposing allie of the government?

"How would you know this plane belonged to her, Lieutenant?" Strongarm crossed her arms, her voice dripping with doubt.

Bee shook the shard he held. "No one else would paint a military styled aircraft with bright colors, especially pink, unless they were Miko." He set the shard down and narrowed his optics, hoping for a sign of the girl. She had to of been in her early twenties by now; but the question was, why was she carrying around dark energon when she knew what it had done to Earth those years ago?

Something cracked from behind them, and everyone turned around to see a girl with black and pink highlighted hair hanging down to her shoulders smiling up at them. She coddled her left arm close to her chest, but she barely seemed to notice the pain it must have given her. She was silent for a while, and no one else dared to even say a word. Although, the look that Bumblebee had on his face, told everyone that the girl was indeed Miko.

Finally her mouth cracked from the smile and she spoke. "Bee, I didn't know you were back on Earth."

* * *

 **And this barely scratches the tip of the iceberg.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Sickened

Sickened

 **The past will often attack the present with the pain of your memories. ~ Seiichi Kirma**

* * *

Amoretta laughed as she wiped the frosting across Russells nose. He tried to get it with his tongue, but his tries turned to failures. He instead, grabbed a plastic spoon, swiped it through the frosting, and catapulted the blue whipped deliciousness toward her. It landed on her shirt and she looked down.

"Thank, Squirt, I really wanted frosting on my clothes today."

He laughed, falling back against the counter he was sitting on. Their cookies had long since been made and were now cooling, but the frosting had less of a boring story. And all it had started with was Russell stealing some of the frosting.

"If we keep having a frosting fight, we'll have none left for our cookies." She grabbed the sugar cookie and dipped it into the bowl. Taking a bite she smiled at the taste. She wished with all her life that she could say it tasted like her mothers, but never could she remember any tastes from when she was five.

"Hey, no double dipping!" Russell called out when she went to get more frosting.

"Now, my dear Squirt, I don't double dip," She turned the cookie to its clean side. "I flip n' dip. There is a difference." She swooped more frostin and shoved the rest of the cookie into her mouth.

At that moment Russell grabbed his own and began shoving as much frosting onto the cookie as he possibly could.

"Yur gnna geh a somach ache." Ami covered her mouth and laughed. Swallowing she stared down at Russell. "You're going to get a serious stomach ache eating all that frosting."

He locked eyes with her and gave her the most serious look he had. When he knew she was watching him she shoved the whole cookie, frosting and all, into his mouth. Then he smirked, his cheeks puffed out.

"Oh my gosh, you little punk!" She punched his arm and he tried to laugh. "Bet I could stuff more into my mouth than you." She grabbed the biggest cookie she could find and followed his lead on the frosting. Glaring at him with a smirk she shoved it into her mouth and gave a content smile. Their only problem, was that they were finding it hard to chew. The bell for when the door opened rang and they both looked over to see Denny walking inside.

"Ad." Russell jumped down from the counter and chewed the rest of his cookie up. Swallowing he walked over to his father. "Sorry about the mess, me and Ami were just making some cookies to go along with our lunch.

Ami swallowed hers. "Ya, I'll clean it up."

"Do you know at all where my book is on healing broken bones?"

Both glanced at him with curious looks. "Uh, Dad?" Russel raised a brow.

"The crash I was telling you about, Buddy, there was someone there, somone from Bee's past. She's hurt with a broken arm."

"Oh, hey," Russell piped up. "Ami knows how to fix that!"

"Oh, no, no, I don't really." She shook her hands.

"Ya, we were talking about it while you were gone. She said that she'd learned how to fix broken arms n' stuff when she was young."

"Oh, but that was so long ago, I've forgotten now." She lied. If they only really knew how many times she had to mend her own broken arms or legs. "What about a hospital?"

Denny quieted. "Too unsafe for this situation. Please, you're our only hope right now." His usual peppy eyes were overbrimming with worry.

Her gut screamed no, a thousand times no. But what did she do? The exact opposite. "Fine."

They hurried over to a covered tent where a small bot waited outside. She was hesitant to walk inside, as if she subconsciously knew there was something she didn't want to see waiting inside. She forced the feeling off as her own stupid paranoia and threw open the tan flap doors. Inside a girl waited, holding her arm close to herself. Though Amoretta barely noticed the injury, because she couldn't take her eyes off the womans face.

 _Is that?_

Amoretta brushed her fingers across the three scars running across her cheek and down her chin.

 _It couldn't be. . ._

She felt sick.

 _It wasn't your fault, he was a drone._

Ami burst out of the tent and tried holding what was coming up, down.

 _It can't be her. But. . . It is._

Ami couldn't hold it back anymore. She threw up behind tent, barely able to hold onto her own balance.

 ** _"You killed him! You murdered Mica!"_**

She could remember her voice, the gross sobbing. Everything, even the cold dead eyes of that womans boyfriend staring back at her. Ami felt another episode coming up and she couldn't stop. She didn't know why it was making her so sick. She'd seen so many of the victims family members, even hidden amidst the victims funerals. But that never made her this sick. She threw up more. How was this girl different? Was it that she was actually afriad she would recognize her?

"Amoretta," Denny's hand rested against her back. "Are you alright? I didn't think a broken arm would do this."

"I'm," She kept herself bent over, praying nothing else was deciding if it wanted to come up or not. "Fine. I told you, it's been a long time. I forgot how it looked." When she felt her body had calmed, she stood up and took the napkin that Denny handed to her. She wiped her mouth, keeping her eyes away from the tent where the woman was. "I. . . I can do this." She stood tall and walked to the tent. If she didn't do it they would become suspicious, and that couldn't ever happen.

Inside the woman sat relaxed against the table, barely seeming to notice that her arm was broken. From the looks of it, she'd fallen on it and it had broken in at least three different places. She'd seen. . . Felt, worse, so the job would be a quick in and out. Putting on her mask, she walked up to the woman and forced a smiled. "Amoretta, I'll be helping you with your arm."

"Miko, I'll be sitting here with a broken arm." She laughed and Ami rolled her eyes. "Thanks, by the way."

"Not a problem." Ami grabbed for the supplies she needed and began. She worked in silence for a while, both of them wondering if they should say anything at all.

Miko gave a good look to her and furrowed her brows. Relaxing them she said. "Y'know, you remind me of someone."

* * *

Bee paced near the Alchemore. He didn't know how to feel, excited to see one of his old friends, angry at what she had been carrying. . . Curious? He felt so conflicted; and he hated that. He needed to know how he felt, not halfway between one feeling and another. He rubbed between his optics and sighed. He needed to ask Miko so many questions, but he didn't know where to start. If Optimus were here he'd know what to do, but he wasn't Optimus, and even if he liked to act like he had it all together, he was lying to himself.

"Dude, Bee, what's with the long face!?" He heard that familair laughter behind him and turned to see Miko's arm bandaged up. She was smiling like an idiot, but he couldn't say he shared the same smile. "Moment ruiner," She laughed. "How are you, Bee? Any chance you're going to see Raf? How come you haven't come back since you left? How's the home planet? What are you doing here back on Earth?" He was glad to see that she still had the same spunk from when they first met.

"I'm glad to see you too, Miko." He smiled, afraid to say the truth that it felt forged. "But, I'm afraid we've met on some, unwanted terms."

"Oh, ya, the Dark Energon." She looked off to the side. "I can totally explain that though, it's not what you think."

"I want to believe you, but it's a little hard right now." He sighed, staring down at her and her bandaged arm. "Why don't you start explaining yourself, then we can get that out of the way."

"Sounds good to me." She walked over to the ship and he helped her onto the console. Sitting she cleared her throat. "Raf's working on this new thing, called the Immunilizer. It's like some device that supposed to help heal any wound and sickness. And ya, I know D.E has had a bad rap for quite some time, but when he was trying to find an energy source, that's what he found. D.E gave the machine an ability to work, even better than how he had planned. It was as if, the stuff that had made our planet go crazy, was healing and protecting it."

"But it's dark energon." Sideswipe flared his arms out. "That stuff ruined our planet."

"And almost yours. Miko, I don't understand this. Raf was almost killed with Dark Energon, why would he want to work on it?" Bumblebee crossed his arms.

"He hasn't gone dark side, if that's what you're asking. He's really trying to find a good out the bad that still on our Planet. I mean, he can't be bad, since Ratchet is working alongside him." She shifted her weight, cringing at the feeling draining through her arm. "Seriously dude, there's nothing to be worried about."

Amoretta felt sick. If this stuff was as vile as they say it was, and it could be used within experiments, then there was no telling what Dr. Elenstern could do with it. She clenched her stomach, hoping another episode wasn't rising up. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and let it out as slowly as she could. "What if it gets into the wrong hands?" She finally asked.

Everyone looked down to her. She was half expecting a shrug, but they all gave her worried glances. "That's why I fly it from where it was found, right to the base. It'd be dangerous in the wrong hands that knew how to use it."

That made her want to throw up even more. This wasn't good. It was far from good. "Well, where is it now?"

"Still. . . In the forest." Bee drawled. "Bring a canister, we need to get that Dark Energon back here and away from human and Decepticon sights and hands."

They rushed off, leaving the humans to their own. Miko looked down at Amoretta and raised her brows. "You still look super familair to me."

Ami sighed and tucked her hands onto her pockets. "Get me if you need anything, I'll be working in the yard. She walked off, her stomach churning in ways she'd never felt before. Taking in a deep breath she caught one more glance at Miko, who was watching her walk off. She saw the Autobots were not gone yet, but near the entrance, planning. She ran toward the gate and slipped through before it closed on her. "Hey," They looked down at her. "In case you need human hands, I'm coming along."

"Dark Energon is too unsafe for humans to handle." Bee advised.

"I got gloves, Yellow Jacket," She pulled out gloves and smirked. "I'm coming with you."

The bots transformed and Bumblebee opened up his passenger side. "Don't make me regret this, Ami," He sighed.

"If I do something stupid, it's on me," They drove off and she watched as the road turned to forest. Taking another glance back toward the yard, she finally was able to settle as it faded into the distance. The sick feeling in her stomach disappated into unnoticable cramps, which she would rather deal with. "Thanks."

"Uh. . . You're welcome?" The radio fell silent. "I thought you hated us?"

She chuckled, leaning against the seat and closing her eyes. "Eh, it's just nice to get away. But I still don't like you, so this doesn't change anything."

He released a sigh mixed between stressed and annoyed. "Good to know."

With that, no more words were exchanged and she quickly fell into a light sleep; but not one that was filled with happy dreams, but instead quickly overtaken by another memory of her forgotten past.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! If at all you see something that needs to be fixed, or feeling like saying something, go ahead and leave a comment below.**


End file.
